


a través de otros ojos

by PhoenixGFawkes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, M/M, POV Outsider, Romance, Slice of Life, Sports
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4216068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixGFawkes/pseuds/PhoenixGFawkes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fragmentos de la relación entre Kageyama y Hinata a través de la mirada de terceros. </p>
<p>Escritos para aweekofkagehina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Milagro

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [through someone else's eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565622) by [PhoenixGFawkes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixGFawkes/pseuds/PhoenixGFawkes)



En su momento lo llamó una “reacción química”. Dos elementos que, de ser mantenidos por separado, nada sucedería, pero al combinarse producen un cambio irreversible, extraordinario. Un encuentro entre dos personas que pueda cambiar el mundo, sin embargo, tiene que ser algo mucho más poderoso que mera química. Tiene que ser impulsado por algo mucho más poderoso que el azar.

Más de seis billones de personas en el mundo, cada una de ellas gestando incalculables posibilidades en su interior, posibilidades que no harán más que multiplicarse al cruzarse en su camino a otra persona igual de plétora de posibilidades. Muchos de esos encuentros, es muy factible, jamás conduzcan a nada más que un roce, un leve entrechocar de moléculas, la más tenue perturbación del aire antes de que cada cual prosiga la senda ya trazada. Sólo unos pocos encuentros a lo largo de una vida dejarán una marca; señalarán, quizás, una bifurcación en la senda, un cambio de dirección, un nuevo universo de posibilidades.

Y en el curso de toda la historia, los encuentros capaces de cambiar el curso tienen que ser los más extraños, los más difíciles. Con más de seis billones de personas esparcidas a lo largo y ancho del mundo, imposible sería siquiera intentar calcular las probabilidades infinitesimales de que se produzca el encuentro entre aquellas dos personas destinadas a desencadenar aquella reacción química que pueda cambiarlo todo.

Si tan solo una de las variables se modificase, si tan solo un paso hubiese sido dado en una dirección diferente, aquel encuentro jamás se habría producido. Que las piezas hayan encajado en su lugar para pavimentar el camino hacia tal encuentro, ¿puede explicarse por la estadística o la química, acaso?

¿O pecaría tal vez de romántico al llamarlo “milagro”?

Un gimnasio sea quizá un escenario un tanto prosaico para el surgimiento de lo extraordinario; un torneo de vóley de chicos de secundaria difícilmente inspire un asombro reverencial.

Y sin embargo, él no puede menos que sentirlo cuando aquel chico de aspecto tan pequeño, tan engañosamente frágil, toma carrera para saltar y al estirarse su cuerpo en el aire casi puede ver las alas negras desplegándose hacia el cielorraso. Cuando la pelota parece convertirse en una extensión de su mano y retumba al chocar contra el parquet al otro lado de la red, tan rápido que apenas alcanzan a captarlo sus ojos. El asombro no se diluye por más veces que lo contemple, encontrando siempre una nueva arista que logra dejarle boquiabierto mientras la multitud suelta una exclamación colectiva, sus miradas atraídas como imantadas hacia el muchacho con la camiseta número 10.

Una reacción química precisa dos elementos, empero, y allí está el muchacho alto apartándose el flequillo negro de la frente al secarse el sudor con el reverso de la mano. Ojos azules se encuentran con ojos castaños y podría asegurar que _ve_ la corriente eléctrica que parece unirlos, un gesto triunfal idéntico dibujándose en sus rostros, una simbiosis perfecta en cada uno de sus movimientos. Sus cuerpos parecen girar en su propio campo gravitacional que los atrae, y tal vez hayan aprendido a seguir el compás del resto de sus compañeros de equipo, tal vez Kageyama haya dejado de ser el “rey” para adecuarse a los demás jugadores de Karasuno, quizá Hinata ya no dependa solamente de los pases de Kageyama para anotar un tanto. Pero ninguna de las combinaciones de Karasuno parece a sus ojos tan perfecta, tan orgánica como la suya, ninguna le hace pensar en reacciones químicas con el poder de producir cambios irreversibles.

Hinata podría haber doblado por otro recodo con su bicicleta y jamás habría conocido la fascinación del Pequeño Gigante; podría no haber conseguido la gente suficiente para participar en aquel último torneo en su tercer año. Los organizadores podrían haber decidido cualquier otra combinación al determinar los partidos; Kageyama podría haberse tragado su orgullo y asistir a Seijo en lugar de Karasuno. Sawamura-kun podría haber tomado una decisión diferente, la chispa podría no haberse encendido nunca.

Pero los dos sin saberlo siguieron por años aquel impulso que los llevaría a compartir la misma órbita gravitacional a pesar de todas las otras sendas inexploradas que podrían haber caminado, y quizá para muchos sea demasiado romántico, quizá suene un tanto tonto.

Para él sigue siendo nada menos que un milagro.


	2. Sutil

Nadie en el equipo habría asociado aquella dupla con una palabra como _ésa_. Barulleros, escandalosos, amigos de hacer proclamaciones melodramáticas en momentos inoportunos, con supernovas resplandeciendo en sus pupilas o el humo de una llamarada escapando de sus orejas.

Esos fueron Kageyama Tobio y Hinata Shouyou desde el primer día, volándole el peluquín al vicedirector durante un intenso duelo, hasta el día en que Hinata repitió palabra por palabra la rimbombante declaración de Kageyama delante de Aobajousai. Y así los vería siempre Karasuno: el dúo dinámico, estruendoso, imposible de ignorar, apenas juntando media neurona entre los dos – palabras de Tsukishima, contradichas por nadie.

Un hecho tan dado por sentado, tan universalmente aceptado, que todas las señales de cambio fueron pasadas por alto.

Temprano a la mañana, Daichi o Sugawara – quien fuera ese día el encargado de abrir el gimnasio – los veía llegar con las caras rojas, la piel de la frente húmeda de transpiración, la respiración entrecortada, los cabellos revueltos (los de Kageyama, apenas; los de Hinata, un torbellino naranja). Daichi resoplaba y ponía los ojos en blanco, Sugawara sonreía con indulgencia, ninguno de los dos se molestaba ya en retarlos por la idiotez de cansarse antes justo antes de entrenar o por correr afuera en medio del frío invernal. Los consideraban una causa perdida y de todos modos, siempre les sobraba energía para jugar al vóley. A nadie le llamó demasiado la atención cuando empezaron a llegar un poco más tarde a los entrenamientos – dándole tiempo a Noya o a Asahi o tal vez Ennoshita a llegar antes – porque sus caras seguían tan fucsia y su respiración tan entrecortada por los jadeos como siempre.

Si el pelo lacio de Kageyama parecía más revuelto de lo que podía justificar una carrera, aun con el viento en contra, si la ropa de ambos ropas parecía más arrugada y desacomodada de lo normal, nadie en su momento se percató.

Una vez pasada la efervescencia inicial del reencuentro ( _chicos, que se vieron ayer hace apenas unas horas, ¿y cómo pueden tantas ganas de joder a esta hora de la mañana?_ ), el equipo empezaba como siempre el precalentamiento y, también como siempre, Hinata y Kageyama se emparejaban para ayudarse uno al otro a estirarse. Los emparejamientos de Karasuno tendían a estar tácita y rígidamente definidos desde el día en que Daichi separó a Tanaka de Noya por su propio bien y el de todo el equipo. Así que si Hinata en algún momento gritaba que Kageyama era un bruto y decía que iba a emparejarse con alguien más, todos lo tomaban como la amenaza hueca que era y lo ignoraban, al igual que habían aprendido a hacer oídos sordos a la retahíla de insultos reiterativos de Kageyama.

Cuando de manera paulatina las quejas de Hinata y los insultos mascullados de Kageyama empezaron a volverse cada vez más espaciados en el tiempo hasta casi agotarse, el equipo lo tomó como algo natural. Las fricciones iban limándose a medida que Hinata y Kageyama se convertían cada vez más en una máquina de engranajes bien aceitados, los movimientos de uno la continuación de los movimientos del otro. Kageyama ya no usaba excesiva fuerza al empujarle para que se estirase y Hinata había aprendido a sostenerle las piernas mientras hacía abdominales sin que chocaran sus frentes, todo un logro para ellos.

Una evolución más que bienvenida, por cierto.

Evolución que se notaba día a día en los entrenamientos, cuando su sincronización se volvía cada vez más escalofriantemente perfecta.

Aun los errores y las meteduras de pata se habían vuelto diferentes: donde antes Hinata se habría frustrado, dominándole la impaciencia, ahora su gesto se volvía más resuelto y _¡lánzame de nuevo, Kageyama!_ , con la confianza absoluta en que el armador lo haría, una y otra vez.

Hasta los insultos de Kageyama parecían haber perdido gran parte de su filo, el “cabeza-hueca” convertido casi en un apodo amistoso. Pero el antiguo rey había perdido hacía mucho ya su coraza de hierro. Las interacciones con el resto del equipo habían ido perdiendo las espinas y el hielo – salvo, tal vez, con Tsukishima, pero aun sus intercambios de insultos dejaban de lado buena parte de su antigua agresividad.

En un equipo como Karasuno el espacio personal y la propiedad individual eran considerados conceptos abstractos y en su mayor parte, ignorados, así que nadie se preocupaba demasiado por decir “no homo” o por besos indirectos. Con Tanaka alzando a Noya por los aires, Kinoshita y Narita accidentalmente intercambiándose de ropa, Tsukishima y Yamaguchi siempre pegados a la cadera o la un tanto espeluznante conexión telepática de Daichi y Suga, si durante los viajes Hinata se dormía con la cabeza sobre el hombro de Kageyama o éste le ofrecía su cartón de leche sin que se lo pidiera, pasaba bastante desapercibido.

Irónicamente tal vez, desde el día en que Daichi les había dicho que no entrarían al equipo a menos que aprendieran a trabajar juntos, esos dos apenas _respiraban_ si no era al unísono. Una de esas tantas cosas, como la fascinación jamás correspondida de Tanaka y Noya por Kiyoko, aceptadas tácitamente y en las que nadie pensaba demasiado.

Si en algún momento se les volvió costumbre pasar casi todo el tiempo juntos también fuera de la escuela, a nadie le pareció digno de mención. En San Valentín Kageyama le dio a Hinata el chocolate que una chica le había regalado, porque éste no hacía más que quejarse de que sólo había recibido el mismo chocolate que Yachi había preparado para todo el equipo. Tsukishima se burló de él y lo llamó “dominado”, pero no era demasiado diferente a cuando le cedía el último trozo de su bollito de carne para que le dejara en paz así que lo pasaron por alto.

En retrospectiva, quizá dejaron pasar _muchas_ cosas por alto.

Y tal vez lo habrían seguido haciendo, hasta el día en que Tanaka llegó al gimnasio con los ojos cual Ovnis de una peli de los ’50.

—Ustedes lo sabían, ¿no? —fue lo primero que les dijo a Daichi y Sugawara nomás poner un pie dentro.

Por sus caras se veía muy claramente que _no_.

—¿Saber qué?

Tanaka se los quedó mirando como si creyera que le tomaban el pelo.

—Lo de Kageyama y Hinata, obviamente.

Intercambiaron miradas y por la expresión de Daichi, ya había saltado en caída libre a las peores conclusiones posibles.

—¿Tuvieron un accidente? ¿Se lastimaron? ¿Están enfermos? ¿Se metieron en problemas con el vicedirector? ¿ _Desaprobaron?_

Sugawara empezó a darle palmaditas en la espalda para que no hiperventilase.

A su alrededor ya se había juntado en corro casi todo el equipo, en sus caras diversos grados de curiosidad, expectación o, en el caso de Tsukishima, estudiado aburrimiento.

—No, no ese ese tipo de… Hinata y Kageyama están… ya saben.

Por el pestañeo generalizado – en un animé habría sonado a clink-clink – se dio cuenta que evidentemente _no_.

—¡Que los vi besándose y metiéndose mano en un aula!

Cayó el silencio, en el cual casi podía escucharse el ruido de los engranajes mentales sacudiéndose el óxido.

—Ah, yo los vi la semana pasada al lado de la máquina expendedora —dijo Kiyoko, encogiéndose de hombros.

Sugawara la miró como si le hubiese clavado un puñal envenenado y luego echado sal en la herida. Ella alzó las manos.

—¡Pensé que lo sabías!

—¿ _No_ lo sabías? —volvió a preguntar Tanaka.

—¡¿Les parece que ésta es la cara de alguien que lo sabía?!

Daichi de pronto parecía estar replanteándose muchas cosas y no era el único. Hasta Tsukishima se olvidó de fingir indiferencia.

—Quién habría creído que se lo iban a tener tan callado.

Todos empezaron a hablar a la vez, porque de golpe era _tan obvio_ y cuando se abrió la puerta del gimnasio volvió a reinar un silencio expectante, pero sólo eran Kinoshita y Narita excusándose por llegar tarde.

—¡¿Ustedes sabían lo de Kageyama y Hinata?!

—…¿saber qué?

Y ahí Noya se apresuró a contárselos como si hubiese sido testigo presencial, con acotaciones constantes de Tanaka.

La segunda vez que se abrió la puerta entraron Kageyama y Hinata a la carrera, las caras coloradas, las frentes transpiradas y jadeando una retahíla de “perdón, perdón, perdón por la tardanza”.

Los pelos de Kageyama que apenas se movían durante un partido estaban ahora de punta como si alguien los hubiese enredado con sus dedos, la camiseta de Hinata le colgaba, descubriéndole un hombro donde había una extraña mancha morada que se apresuró a cubrir.

Daichi aceptó sus disculpas con magnanimidad pero les pegó a todos cuatro gritos para que empezaran a precalentar a la de ya.

Dos semanas más tarde Hinata y Kageyama cayeron al gimnasio de la mano, las caras muy rojas, y se acercaron a contarles entre tartamudeos que estaban juntos. Sugawara sonrió beatíficamente y, en un tono que no admitía réplica alguna, Daichi les dijo que estaba seguro de que todo el equipo se alegraba por ellos. Tanaka y Noya les palmearon la espalda con fuerza, Yachi sonreía nerviosamente, Asahi enrojecía al tartamudear sus felicitaciones y Tsukishima resoplaba.

—Entonces, ¿ustedes ya lo sabían?

Tanaka puso los ojos en blanco y con perfecta hipocresía replicó:

—Vamos, ¿qué esperaban? ¡Como si ustedes hubieran disimulado mucho!


	3. Movimiento/pausa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers del manga: Campamento de entrenamiento (Capítulo 94)

A Kenma le gusta la calma. Cuando hay revuelo en el aula, seguro lo encontrarás encogido sobre sí mismo en su pupitre, sus ojos pegados a su cuaderno o a la pantalla de su celular, aislándose tanto como es capaz. Si hay una pelea en el patio, él se esfumará y aparecerá en la otra punta, lo más lejos posible. Las confrontaciones le ponen nervioso e invierte buena parte de sus energías en evitarlas.

Sólo dentro de un videojuego tolera una pelea y Yamamoto dice que aprovecha ahí para sacar afuera su vena más brutal, pero el chico sigue algo mosqueado de la última vez que jugaron juntos y el personaje de Kenma le arrancó la cabeza al suyo.

Era necesario para pasar de nivel, no hay por qué armar tanta bulla al respecto.

Tampoco le gustan las fiestas, los ambientes ruidosos repletos de gente a la que no conoce y con la que no se siente cómodo. Si fuera por él, se pasaría las noches del fin de semana en casa, jugando a los videojuegos o leyendo o escuchando música o cualquier cosa que no implique interactuar con gente desconocida, ruidosa, incómoda. Desde que era pequeño que no termina de sentirse del todo encajado dentro de su propia piel cuando se ve rodeado por otros. Sobre todo si no ha tenido tiempo para habituarse a ellos, para aprenderse sus gestos y su manera de hablar, para saber qué esperan de él y si serán capaces de comprender que, a veces, tan solo desea que lo dejen en paz y no es nada personal.

Tal vez por eso también es reacio a los cambios. Una vez que alcanzaste un momento de relativa calma dentro del caos cotidiano, ¿por qué perturbarla? ¿Por qué esa insistencia de la gente de tan pronto llegan a un lugar, querer irse a otro? ¿Por qué no quedarse donde se está cómodo, en cambio siempre acelerando para adelante a toda velocidad?

A veces le gustaría que la vida real viniera con su propio botón de pausa.

Sabe que hay gente que puede hacer nuevos amigos donde quiera que vayan, en un instante, unas miradas, pocas palabras y una sonrisa y ya se sienten como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Él no. Su mejor amigo es el mismo que tuvo de toda la vida, y si no lo hubiese arrastrado Kuroo, nunca habría empezado vóley y menos que menos se habría quedado en el club cuando los chicos de 3º actuaban como si los de 2º y 1º fueran sus sirvientes. Si no fuera por Kuroo, no habría salido –un poco – de su caparazón y seguiría sintiéndose intimidado ante un chico tan ruidoso y opuesto a él en todo como Yamamoto.

No va a decir que le _gusta_ el vóley (sigue cansándole demasiado) pero tampoco le molesta, y poco a poco y una vez que se graduaron los de 3º, el equipo dejó de serle extraño para convertirse en otro espacio familiar, un lugar más donde puede sentirse cómodo. Algunos de los chicos no se parecen a él en nada – Inuoka, Lev, Yamamoto por citar algunos – pero ya no son desconocidos: se ha acostumbrado a sus manías, ya no les sobresalta su manera de hablar aunque griten y salten, no se asusta si alguno le pone una mano en el hombro ni tampoco se siente cohibido de decirles lo que piensa (a Lev se lo dice, a menudo y sin ambages). Podría hasta llamarlos, tentativamente, amigos.

Pero todavía está muy lejos de apreciar cualquier perturbación de sus momentos de calma.

Se sobresalta, claro está, cuando perdido en una ciudad extraña, de golpe salta junto a él un chico de pelo naranja y empieza a dispararle preguntas. Son preguntas inofensivas, pero ninguna interacción con una persona nueva le resulta inofensiva. Siempre se está preguntando qué está pensando esa persona en realidad y por qué le está hablando y cuáles serán sus intenciones, y pasa la mitad del tiempo intentando descifrar sus palabras y gestos y la otra midiendo cuidadosamente los suyos propios.

El chico, sin embargo, lleva sus emociones y pensamientos tan claramente escritos en cada uno de sus rasgos, de sus gestos, del tono de su voz, que no deja espacio alguno para la duda. Y cuando reconoce tan abiertamente sus inseguridades al preguntarle si no le parece extraño que sea un bloqueador con su escasa estatura, los últimos vestigios del nerviosismo perenne de Kenma se disuelven y se sorprende compartiendo con él un poco de sus propias inseguridades.

Shouyou se convierte así en la primera persona de la que puede decir que se hizo amigo en tan solo un momento, amistad que se continúa dentro de la cancha en forma de una rivalidad emocionante (aunque no esté dispuesto a reconocer tanto) y fuera de ella en mensajes de texto, en sesiones de videojuegos compartidas a la distancia, en una visita guiada por Tokio.

Escucha los comentarios de Yaku y Yamamoto, sorprendidos al escucharle hablar con tanta confianza con alguien fuera de Nekoma y, tal vez, alguien tan diferente a él mismo. Mientras Kenma prefiere la calma y el silencio, Shouyou es un torbellino de constante movimiento, siempre corriendo, saltando, hablando con las manos y con todo el cuerpo, incapaz de mantenerse estático un instante. Mientras Kenma se siente agotado a veces ante la mera idea de hacer un esfuerzo, Shouyou es una fuente inagotable de energía que insiste en continuar cuando ya todos están resollando en el suelo. A Kenma le cuesta manejarse en situaciones nuevas con personas desconocidas, Shouyou se arroja a ellas de cabeza; mientras Kenma piensa y repiensa un movimiento, una palabra, Shouyou avanza a toda velocidad sin pausa ni frenos. Tendría que asustarle, porque Shouyou es un remolino con el poder de revolver todo a su paso, pero por alguna razón, no lo hace. Hay algo en Shouyou que tranquiliza en lugar de intimidar.

Menos un día como hoy.

Nekoma, por suerte, no está jugando contra Karasuno cuando Shouyou pierde los estribos y empieza a gritarle a su armador delante de todo el mundo. El armador principal de Karasuno, con su expresión siempre reconcentrada y sus ojos entrecerrados, sigue poniéndole un poco nervioso y más aún ahora que su cara se está volviendo púrpura. Lejos de asustarse – y eso que el otro le debe llevar casi veinte centímetros y unos cuantos kilos – Shouyou se indigna aún más y otro de sus compañeros, el que le recuerda tanto a Yamamoto, tiene que agarrarlo de debajo de las axilas y levantarlo para impedir que se le tire encima. El resto del equipo interviene y se disuelve el escándalo, pero todos los que en ese momento no están jugando su propio partido siguen mirando la escena, estupefactos.

—Pero, ¿qué hizo el chico para que el enano se sacase así? —pregunta Kuroo —. Para mí ese pase no tuvo ningún defecto y le permitió anotar, ¿no? ¿Qué más quería?

Kenma entrecierra los ojos, pensativo. Sí, es cierto que aquel pase del armador no tuvo ningún defecto que él pudiera detectar. Fue, tal vez, hasta perfecto: la pelota trazando una parábola cuyo punto más alto coincidía con la mano extendida del rematador, fácil de golpear, certero de anotar.

—Tal vez ése fue el problema —murmura más bien para sí, porque aún no tiene la respuesta formulada pero sí gestándose en su cabeza. Karasuno tiene siempre algún truco nuevo y Shouyou nunca quiere quedarse atrás. El pase perfecto del armador de Karasuno, aquel genio de primer año cuyas habilidades están tanto más allá de las de cualquiera de ellos, no fue lo que Shouyou quería.

Shouyou no quiere algo fácil: quiere rozar el cielo con los dedos y lograr lo imposible.

Cuando se atreve a preguntarle, Shouyou se encoge de hombros con gesto despreocupado.

—Oh, estamos intentando algo nuevo, ya verás. Todavía hay que pulirlo un poco, pero Kageyama lo conseguirá enseguida —agrega con una sonrisa de confianza absoluta, inquebrantable. No los ve jugar o entrenar juntos desde ese momento, pero el aire entre ellos dos ha dejado de sentirse tenso, volátil. Cuando los ve intercambiar miradas de un extremo a otro del gimnasio, Kenma se sorprende al descubrir que el siempre tumultuoso Shouyou es capaz de mantener conversaciones enteras en silencio.

 _Ya verás_ dijo Hinata y llega el día en que todos ellos lo hacen.

Nekoma está descansando tras su último partido y los ojos de todos se desvían a la cancha donde se enfrentan Fukurodani y Karasuno. Fukurodani es el mejor equipo de todos los presentes en el campamento de entrenamiento, Karasuno es al que le ha estado yendo peor, pero siempre resulta fascinante verlos jugar aunque pierdan sistemáticamente. Hay algo en su juego que resulta siempre sorprendente, un cambio constante, impredecibles de un momento a otro.

Ese día no los decepcionan.

Kenma puede presentirlo casi antes de verlo. Hay un aura de energía extraña alrededor de Shouyou, electrizada, sus movimientos son precisos, sus ojos tienen esa intensidad que puede resultar algo escalofriante. Empieza a correr para el remate demasiado rápido, antes de que el armador levante sus brazos siquiera, y si fuera cualquier otro, la pelota nunca lo alcanzaría.

Pero el armador de Karasuno no es cualquier otro.

Kenma abre bien los ojos, seguro que verá algo extraordinario y aun así, le cuesta creerlo. El chico lanza la pelota que parece ir derecho hacia la palma abierta de Shouyou.

Y en el aire, justo delante de Shouyou, la pelota _se detiene_.

Por una milésima de segundo tal vez, la pelota permanece suspendida en el aire hasta que Shouyou la golpea y cae con un ruido sordo del otro lado de la red, ante las miradas estupefactas de los bloqueadores de Fukurodani, incapaces ninguno de ellos de reaccionar a tiempo.

El estallido de júbilo se produce al unísono y en ese momento, el armador de Karasuno no le parece tan intimidante cuando lo ve gritando sonidos inarticulados igual que Shouyou. Incluso cuando su gesto parece ensombrecerse, el entusiasmo de Shouyou es electrizante y cuando poco menos le grita su admiración, el chico parece más bien encandilado. ¿Quién puede culparlo? Shouyou en ese momento es una supernova y toda esa explosión de luz en tu dirección debe ser demasiado para cualquier mortal.

Quizá el armador de Karasuno no dé tanto miedo después de todo.

Kenma nunca podría estar en el mismo equipo que Shouyou. El chico siente el ansía irrefrenable de lanzarse siempre hacia adelante, el impulso constante de mejorar cada vez más, de dar el salto que lo haga volar. Intenta explicárselo a Kuroo: alguien como él, a quien le gusta la calma, que tiene que ser arrastrado a los entrenamientos, nunca podría encajar en el campo de juego con alguien como Shouyou, todo el tiempo propulsándose un poco más lejos, más alto, más cerca de lo imposible. No está seguro de que haya mucha gente que pueda mantenerle el paso sin desfallecer en el intento.

Tal vez, piensa al escucharlos gritar _¡una vez más!_ al unísono, sólo ese chico de aspecto tan reconcentrado y serio sea el único capaz de seguirle paso al vendaval de energía eléctrica que es Shouyou, tal vez sea el único que no se vea arrastrado por la corriente sino que logre mantenerse a la par mientras saltan un poco más lejos, un poco más alto, un poco más cerca del cielo inalcanzable.


	4. Cita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers del manga: hasta el capítulo 158.

Su prima Akemi tiene un cuaderno de tapas de cartón reciclado hechas por ella misma, con guirnaldas de pétalos y hojas disecadas. En las hojas blancas, su caligrafía apretada se extiende en un arcoíris que abarca mucho más de siete colores: dorado, rojo, violeta con brillitos plateados, verde manzana, naranja, rosa chicle cuya tinta tiene un leve rastro de perfume, turquesa, morado, los clásicos azul y negro. El trazo ha ido cambiando a lo largo de los años y de los cambios de lapiceras pero el cuaderno aún dista mucho de completarse.

¿Qué puede escribir tanto su prima en aquel cuaderno? Se lo preguntó una vez y ella muy seria le contestó que era su libro personal de citas. Trozos de canciones, versos sueltos de poemas, diálogos de series de televisión o películas, quizá también animé, palabras robadas de discursos inspiracionales, refranes del año anterior al diluvio, fragmentos de libros. Como suele suceder, antes de juzgarse dignas del cuaderno todas aquellas frases se desperdigan por servilletas, los márgenes de los apuntes de la escuela, trozos de papeles sueltos, un remolino de palabras ajenas revoloteando por el cuarto de su prima.

Yamaguchi nunca le pregunta qué sentido puede tener: supone que como otras colecciones, como las de estampillas, existe alguna gracia en el proceso que se le escapa.

A veces, sin embargo, piensa que puede entenderlo tal vez. Las palabras nunca le han llegado con facilidad a los labios. No es que sea tímido per se ni un inepto social absoluto. Es capaz de arreglárselas llenando huecos en una conversación durante las reuniones familiares, puede charlar con sus compañeros de clase de tonterías aunque no los sienta cercanos, nunca se sacó una mala nota en Japonés. Las palabras en general no son su problema, sino aquellas que cuentan en las situaciones clave, las que necesitan decirse en un momento dado porque alguien necesita escucharlas.

En circunstancias críticas, tiende a enmudecer, la lengua anudándosele dentro de la boca, la mente una pizarra en blanco. Hay quienes pueden mantener siempre la cabeza fría y sin miedo soltar un _patético_ por sobre su hombro como Tsukki. O quienes como Sugawara parecen tener un don para desenredar una maraña de palabras y dar con la justa en el momento preciso. Incluso el capitán, que parece tan parco al lado de algunos de sus compañeros más ruidosos, sabe instintivamente lo que tiene que decir, lo que la otra persona necesita escuchar. Yamaguchi todavía recuerda el vacío en el estómago, el tronar de la sangre en sus oídos cuando por fin llegó su oportunidad de jugar en un partido… y su saque, la única arma a su disposición, falló. Creyó que nada podría hacerle sentir remotamente bien después de eso y sin embargo, aquel _la próxima vez lo lograrás_ del capitán hizo que al menos pudiera abandonar la cancha con la cabeza en alto.

Aquel don de la palabra precisa en el momento indicado es algo que a Yamaguchi se le escapa.

Mucho menos se le ocurrirán nunca palabras poéticas como las de Takeda-sensei, ni tendrá jamás el carisma necesario para levantarle la moral a todo el equipo como lo hace Noya-san, con declaraciones que deberían sonar ridículas pero suenan tan ciertas de sus labios.

Tal vez él no tenga un cuaderno con tapas cuidadosamente decoradas, pero en cierto modo Yamaguchi también ha ido recolectando palabras ajenas a lo largo de toda su vida, archivadas en un rincón de su mente, tal vez con la secreta esperanza que alguna vez palabras como esas puedan ser las suyas propias, que alguna vez puedan servirle cuando las necesite.

Pero las palabras no acuden a sus labios, se pierden en la marisma entre su memoria y su boca y calla cuando debería hablar, cuando sabe que hay algo que la otra persona necesita escuchar pero él no puede pronunciar. Se sintió así hace tantos años ya, cuando descubrieron que el hermano de Tsukki había mentido durante años sobre su titularidad en el equipo de vóley y él podía ver los escombros de esa ilusión cayendo alrededor de su amigo pero fue incapaz de hacer nada para ayudar. Ahora ve a Tsukki otra vez ante una pared, pared de la que tal vez su propio amigo no es consciente del todo, pero que se alza infranqueable ante él y contra la que chocará con toda seguridad. Sabe que tiene que decir _algo_ , pero él no tiene la calma fría de Tsukki, no tiene el don para reconfortar a la gente de Sugawara o de tranquilizarlos y devolverles la confianza de Daichi. Y no está seguro de que Tsukki vaya a apreciar palabras de consuelo que le suenen a lástima, ni de parte suya ni de nadie. Antes fingirá que no le importa, tan bien que tal vez el resto lo crea, nunca lo suficientemente bien para engañarlo a él.

Piensa en paredes que parecen imposibles de franquear, piensa en la expresión tormentosa de quien ya no se cree capaz de saltar para intentarlo. Recuerda las sombras oscuras cubriendo los rasgos de Kageyama, el temblor en su voz al reconocer lo aterrador de lanzar una pelota hacia atrás y nadie allí para recibirla.

_¡Kageyama, estoy aquí!_

Mientras Yamaguchi piensa, duda y calla, Hinata tan solo _salta_. Y de algún modo discursos que tendrían que sonar ridículos se oyen sinceros y cada una de sus palabras parece acertar en la tecla adecuada, disipando la niebla del miedo, rompiendo las ataduras de la incertidumbre que congelaban a la otra persona en el lugar. Todavía recuerda la expresión de incredulidad absoluta de Kageyama cuando Hinata le dijo que a él le lanzaba bien la pelota, que era hora de dejar el pasado atrás, que aquí y ahora, él siempre estaría allí para rematar cualquier pase que le lanzara. Cuando le dijo que confiaría en él al 100% porque no había otra manera y Kageyama mirándolo como si no creyera del todo que una persona así pudiera existir en verdad.

_La aldeana B también puede pelear._

Y Yachi, aterrorizada ante el malón de chicos aún desconocidos, ante sus propios miedos, se atrevió a dar el salto también, impulsada por la certeza absoluta en la voz de Hinata.

Hinata, como Kageyama, tiene un cerebro que es todo músculo según le gusta decir a Tsukki, y nunca parece pensar demasiado antes de actuar, si es que lo hace en absoluto. Y sin embargo, sabe tal vez por instinto lo que tiene que decir en el momento justo para que Kageyama por primera vez en su vida se esfuerce por trabajar _con_ otros, para que Noya-san vuelva a los entrenamientos cuando el mismo capitán no pudo convencerlo, para que Yachi supere su inseguridad lo suficiente para darle una oportunidad a Karasuno y convertirse en su nueva mánager.

Las palabras ajenas tampoco le sirven esta vez porque Hinata no tiene ninguna para prestarle a Yamaguchi.

 _Pero, ¿qué le dirías_ tú _a Tsukishima?_

¿Y no es ese el quid de la cuestión? Aunque intente adueñarse de ellas, las palabras de Hinata, tan efectivas cuando se trata de Kageyama, nunca le funcionarán con Tsukki. Hinata, por más talento que tenga en conseguir lo imposible de alguien como Kageyama, no conoce a Tsukki, no es amigo suyo, no podría saber nunca qué decirle.

Ése es el rol de Yamaguchi y por una vez, no va a quedarse callado cuando tiene que hablar.

Y por una vez, _funciona_.

Ahora Tsukki ha derribado su pared y es el turno de Yamaguchi de hacer otro tanto con la suya propia. Todavía hay un remanente de miedo allí lastrándole, todavía el recuerdo de aquel partido contra Aobajousai le escuece en algún lugar dentro de él.

_Mientras yo esté aquí, serás invencible._

Kageyama ni pestañeó al soltar aquella frase, convencido de sus propias palabras, y no se sintió intimidado ante las caras de estupefacción de todos los demás, no se sintió cortado ni ante la Asociación de Vecinos de Karasuno mirándole como si tuviera tres cabezas. En ese momento, sólo tenía ojos para Hinata, sólo a él tenían que llegarle sus palabras.

Difícilmente ninguno de ellos podría olvidarlas, sin embargo, y Hinata debía saberlo cuando se plantó delante de Aobajousai y le lanzó de vuelta sus propias palabras, repitiendo cada una de ellas como si se le hubiesen grabado a fuego en la memoria. Tal vez así fuera. La reacción de Kageyama fue la respuesta habitual ante cualquier momento emotivo que lo descoloca, pero debajo de la brusquedad acostumbrada todos pudieron ver hasta qué punto lo calaba saber que Hinata había recordado sus palabras, que las había atesorado para devolvérselas cuando fuera él quien las necesitase.

Yamaguchi abandona el banco para enfrentarse a un enemigo mucho más temible que Aobajousai, pero sus manos ya no tiemblan al girar la pelota en sus manos.

Él no podrá nunca asegurarle a su equipo que pueden quedarse tranquilos porque él les cubrirá las espaldas, como Noya-san, y mucho menos puede soltar una declaración tan melodramática como _mientras yo esté aquí, serás invencible_ con el semblante serio como lo hacen Kageyama y Hinata, quienes están más allá de toda vergüenza o incertidumbre posibles.

Pero ha llegado hasta aquí casi dejándose los dedos por el camino y por una vez, se siente lo bastante seguro de sí sin necesitar de las palabras de nadie más.

La confianza en la voz de Tsukki al decirle _golpéales duro_ es más que bienvenida, sin embargo, y se prepara a lanzar esperando que esta vez, sus acciones resuenen mucho más fuertes que todas las palabras que jamás pronunciará.


	5. Confianza

Todavía se está acostumbrando a un equipo nuevo, con jugadores a los que aún no conoce del todo y que tampoco lo conocen a él, salvo Kunimi, presencia constante desde el primer año de la secundaria baja. Es raro, también, volver a ser de los más chicos, volver a llamar a sus compañeros de equipo senpai, acostumbrarse a que él es la pieza nueva en un engranaje que viene funcionando desde mucho antes de que él llegara. Es volver a aprenderse los nombres y cómo prefieren que se los llame, quién está de un humor horrendo por las mañanas y es conveniente evitar, quién es menos probable que le tome el pelo si hace una pregunta demasiado obvia. Es tener que ganarse de nuevo un puesto en el equipo como titular, demostrar una vez más de lo que es capaz, enfrentarse a todos los otros de primero y hasta de segundo que matarían por ese lugar en la cancha.

Acostumbrarse, también, a nuevos entrenadores con sus propias idiosincrasias y a compañeros de equipo que no lo conocen lo suficiente para saber de inmediato qué es lo que le pasa si él no lo dice con palabras.

—Si necesitas que modifique algo de cómo te lanzo la pelota, _tienes que decírmelo_ , Kindaichi.

Asiente enseguida pero aún le cuesta juntar el coraje para hacerle algún pedido o corrección a Oikawa-san. Quizá eso sea lo más extraño de todo: un armador al que se le _puedan decir cosas_ sin peligro de perder la cabeza, un armador que no piensa que todos tienen que moverse a su compás.

Casi demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

Al principio, no sabe muy bien qué pensar de Oikawa-san, con su pelo que parece de publicidad de shampoo, su sonrisa tonta mordiéndose la lengua o el signo de la paz que le gusta hacer sin razón alguna. Por no hablar de sus fans, a las que han tenido que echar de los entrenamientos, y Kindaichi nunca creyó que un montón de chicas mucho más bajas que él pudiera resultarle tan intimidante, pero tienen uñas afiladas que _duelen_. Tampoco sabe muy bien qué pensar cuando a cada rato Iwaizumi-san le da un golpe al capitán para llamarle la atención cuando “se pone idiota”. Para un jugador tan impresionante como lo es Oikawa-san (y es fácil darse cuenta de ello, con sus pases casi siempre perfectos y su saque formidable que da más miedo que el de Kageyama), el resto de los chicos de tercer año del equipo parece tomarlo muy poco en serio. A veces Oikawa-san parece tomárselo todo muy poco en serio y definitivamente eso no es algo a lo que está acostumbrado a ver en un armador.

Pero todas sus sonrisas de publicidad de dentífrico y su signo de la paz se desvanecen en la cancha, donde su concentración lo transforma en alguien muy distinto. En esos momentos no queda duda alguna de por qué es el capitán de uno de los cuatro mejores equipos de la prefectura. Quizá se equivocó al creer que Oikawa-san no es la clase de armador que quiere que un equipo vaya a su compás, quizá no sea una diferencia de intención sino de modo. Oikawa-san no te grita hacia dónde tienes que saltar ni cuánto, sino que parece lanzar la pelota allí donde te será más fácil rematarla, y dirige el juego como quien conduce una orquesta, con calma marcando el ritmo y la función de cada uno.

Es una sensación del todo novedosa no tener que esperar un grito a cada instante y una parte de Kindaichi todavía duda y se encoge sobre sí mismo cuando mete la pata, por más que Iwaizumi-san intente animarlo con un golpe en el hombro (siempre con un poco más fuerza de la necesaria, eso sí).

No es que le tenga _miedo_ a Oikawa-san, sólo un profundo respeto.

Llega el primer partido de práctica del nuevo equipo contra una escuela que no figura entre las primeras ocho de la prefectura, así que no puede ser demasiado importante. Oikawa-san, sin embargo, parece tomárselo en serio – tanto, que se lastima el tobillo justo antes del partido. Los demás chicos del equipo definitivamente _no_ quieren escuchar, pero los gritos de Iwaizumi-san se lo impiden.

_Estás siendo tan imbécil como en Kitagawa Daiichi, ¿y para qué? Si te quedas en el banco te lo merecerás por tarado, Basurakawa._

Hanamaki-san, con expresión de eterna resignación, se los lleva de allí antes de que se escuche la respuesta del capitán.

Recién el día del partido Yahaba saca a relucir algo que Kindaichi habría preferido mantener enterrado.

—¿Karasuno no es la escuela a la que fue Kageyama?

Kindaichi bufa. Sabe exactamente con lo que se va a encontrar cuando vea de nuevo a Kageyama, esta vez del otro lado de la red: un rey tiránico que ya debe haber sometido a su nuevo equipo a su férrea dictadura. La gente no cambia demasiado, menos en tan poco tiempo.

Se pregunta cómo lo aguantarán, si tal vez están tan desesperados por una oportunidad de ganar que están dispuestos a dejarse mandar por un novato de primero.

Él, por suerte, ya no tiene que hacerlo.

Karasuno, sin embargo, resulta algo… distinto a lo que esperaba. Primero está el tipo ése con el pelo al rape y la mirada asesina y el rubio de anteojos y su tono altanero (y mierda, es _alto_ , y viniendo de Kindaichi ya es decir), que parecen tenerle muy poco respeto a la reputación de Aobajousai. Después está el enano pelirrojo que juega de _bloqueo central_ cuando parece un niño de primaria y comete tantas meteduras de pata que cualquiera creería que es la primera vez que agarra una pelota. Cómo Kageyama no lo ha asesinado aún es un misterio.

El enano erra el saque y le estampa la pelota en la nuca, y Kindaichi apostaría a que no es el único al que se le corta la respiración y _ve_ los restos del chico ya desparramados sobre el suelo de madera que tendrán que limpiar con la espátula.

No quiere practicar durante tres años en un gimnasio donde aún perdura en la madera la sangre de un compañero de Kageyama Tobio.

Kageyama… no lo mata. En cambio, va _y le pide disculpas_ cuando el enano no llega a dar el remate. Sabe sin darse vuelta que Kunimi tiene la misma incredulidad pintada en toda la cara.

_¿Kageyama, pidiendo disculpas?_

Antes se termina el mundo. Y sin embargo…

El chico corre a toda velocidad, salta y la pelota está de súbito allí, delante de su mano, y en un instante, golpea con fuerza la madera del otro lado de la red. Demasiado rápido para correr a recibirla, demasiado rápido para pestañear siquiera.

¿Es posible que exista alguien capaz de golpear las pelotas que lanza Kageyama y encima hacerlo parecer tan fácil como respirar?

El entrenador rechaza de plano esa posibilidad y sin embargo, sus palabras son aún más difíciles de creer para Kindaichi. Kageyama, el rey tiránico incapaz de escuchar la opinión de nadie, ajustando sus movimientos a los de un novato, permitiendo que alguien más le marque el compás.

Si la luna resultase estar hecha de cheesecake se sentiría menos sorprendido.

Y lo más increíble de todo…

Aquel chico salta sin siquiera mirar hacia dónde va la pelota, con total seguridad de que allí estará cuando remate. Salta con los ojos cerrados sin preocuparse en absoluto, a toda velocidad y sin un instante de duda, sin la más mínima incertidumbre.

Creyendo al 100% que Kageyama nunca le fallará.

Kindaichi todavía recuerda demasiado bien la cantidad de veces que saltó tan alto, tan rápido como pudo, y aun estirando su brazo al máximo apenas lograba rozar la pelota con la yema de los dedos. ¿Cómo se puede confiar en alguien cuyos pases se vuelven cada vez más temerarios, más erráticos; en alguien incapaz de darse cuenta que nadie más puede seguirle el paso?

Pero el Nº5 confía y salta, una y otra vez.

El entrenador señala que lo único extraordinario del Nº5 es que sea capaz de hacer que Kageyama se acomode a él y de saltar con fe ciega cada vez.

Como si fuera poco, lo dice. Como si no fuera lo más extraño que Kindaichi haya visto nunca.

La derrota deja un gusto amargo en su boca, pero no es tanto la derrota del partido sino las palabras de despedida de Kageyama. _Ganaremos nosotros_ y es ese “nosotros” el que termina de hacerle caer en la cuenta.

Los ve alejarse por el pasillo, el enano con descaro preguntándole a Kageyama si ha estado llorando, el otro tirándole del pelo y gruñéndole.

Cuando le dice a Kunimi que ahora sí se siente derrotado, recibe un golpe en la nuca.

Quizá se lo haya ganado.


	6. Euforia

Es una opinión impopular y tú lo sabes, pero la verdad es ésta: Hinata-senpai te resulta mucho más intimidante que Kageyama-senpai.

Imaginas a la perfección las caras de tus compañeros de equipo si se los dijeras, así que no lo haces. Todos han visto – bueno, es una manera de decir – las llamas saliendo de la cabeza de Kageyama-senpai cuando se enfada de verdad, y su rostro se contrae de una manera tal que hace imposible creer que podrá volver a la normalidad. Hasta los jugadores más altos y de aspecto más fuerte de los equipos contrarios dan un paso atrás muchas veces, intimidados por la mirada de sus ojos entrecerrados.

—Lo bueno —dijo Miyake una vez —es que Kageyama-senpai seguro te cura el hipo.

Nakahara le tiró una pelota a la cabeza, pero es más probable que fuera por lo malo del chiste que por la falta de respeto a un mayor.

Pero a ti, la verdad, Kageyama-senpai no te asusta tanto. La mayoría de las veces, cuando entrecierra los ojos y parece estar echándole miradas radioactivas al mundo entero, es sólo que está concentrado en otra cosa. No es realmente su culpa si su expresión más común parece la de un asesino en masa en potencia.

— _¡Nací con esta cara!_ —suele responder a gritos, en una reacción que al parecer a Hinata-senpai le divierte provocar.

Hinata-senpai puede que sea algo suicida.

En cuanto a las llamas que salen de su cabeza (no estás seguro que sean del todo metafóricas), las más de las veces su enojo parece venir más de la preocupación que otra cosa. Como esa vez que Hinata-senpai cayó mal después de saltar para un remate y su grito de dolor resonó en todo el gimnasio. A esas alturas lo habían visto muchas veces ya caerse, para después levantarse de un salto, pero nunca soltar ni un quejido de dolor. Todo el mundo se corrió de su camino cuando Kageyama-senpai se lanzó hacia él, el rostro muy blanco, el humo casi saliéndole por las orejas.

—Pedazo de cabeza-hueca, si te he dicho mil veces, eres un idiota de remate…

La retahíla de insultos se perdió al oído de Hinata-senpai al tiempo que caía de rodillas junto a él (y eso debió doler). Hinata-senpai intentó incorporarse un poco – no sangraba por ningún lado al menos – y enseguida Kageyama-senpai le pasó el brazo por la cintura para ayudarle a pararse, pero en cuanto apoyó el pie derecho la cara del chico se desencajó de dolor y ahí sí que todos vieron las llamas danzando alrededor de los cabellos negros. Y sin pestañear, levantó a Hinata-senpai en brazos como un recién casado a la novia, ignorando todas sus protestas y las burlas de Tsukishima-senpai. Yamaguchi-senpai corrió a buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios y Takeda-sensei determinó que probablemente fuera el tobillo, que ya había empezado a hincharse. La cara de Hinata-senpai, con sus labios torcidos en un mohín, le hacía parecer un nene de doce años con un capricho, pero solo Tsukishima-senpai tuvo el descaro necesario para señalárselo. Yachi-senpai, inmune a casi todo ya, le sostuvo una compresa fría en el tobillo mientras él le gritaba desde el banco a Tsukishima-senpai, quien se reía sin disimulo alguno.

Por suerte para todos no fue una herida seria y pudo pronto volver a jugar, porque aunque su concentración seguía tan increíble como siempre, todos podían ver las nubes de tormenta gestándose alrededor de Kageyama-senpai cuando miraba la cancha y su compañero no estaba allí.

Después de eso, tal vez Kageyama-senpai te diera menos miedo porque estás bastante seguro de que nunca provocarás su ira hiriendo en modo alguno a Hinata-senpai, así que puedes considerarte a salvo de la hoguera de su furia.

Además, sus miradas furibundas resultan mucho menos significativas después de que te das cuenta que mira igual a la máquina expendedora cuando se compra un cartón de leche.

Una vez, cuando recién empezaste a jugar en Karasuno, preguntaste por qué no era Kageyama-senpai el capitán, cuando es el mejor jugador del equipo, o si no Tsukishima-senpai, que parece mucho mejor estratega. Matsudaira (quien te prohibió agregarle senpai a su nombre porque ya es lo bastante largo, joder) se te quedó mirando como si tuvieras tres cabezas o ninguna.

—No sé si lo notaste, porque llevas poco tiempo aquí, Konoe —te dijo al fin —. Pero entre Kageyama-kun y Tsukishima-kun juntan el don de gentes de una sierra eléctrica en manos de Godzilla. Y lo digo con todo el respeto que me merecen mis senpais, eh.

Después de algún tiempo más en el equipo tienes que reconocer que algo de razón hay en sus palabras. El talento de Kageyama-senpai en el vóley no se traslada a cuando tiene que lidiar con la gente – ya sea explicarles una nueva jugada, lo cual hace en su idioma incomprensible que sólo el capitán y tal vez Miyake entienden, o intentar levantarle el ánimo a alguien. Oh por Dios, si te olvidas mañana mismo de la vez que intentó consolarte por haber mandado un saque afuera será demasiado pronto. Yachi-senpai asegura que ha mejorado muchísimo en ese aspecto, a lo que Tsukishima-senpai suele agregar _imagínate lo malo que era antes_.

Tsukishima-senpai no te parece tampoco tan terrible como al principio, cuando su tono sarcástico parecía capaz de cortar el mármol. O sea, sigue igual de sarcástico, pero ya no suena igual de venenoso a tus oídos. Tal vez sea que te volviste inmune o como la única otra persona horriblemente alta del equipo, es siempre quien te da los consejos más útiles para sacar ventaja de tus largas piernas y brazos, que siempre te hicieron sentir como una jirafa torpe fuera de la cancha. Aun así, es probable que Matsudaira tenga razón en que le falta algo de don de gentes, o tal vez tan sólo prefiere dejar esa parte de manejar el equipo en manos de Hinata-senpai y Yamaguchi-senpai.

Sin duda reconoces que el capitán y el vice son mucho mejores a la hora de motivar a los jugadores. Hay algo en Hinata-senpai que te convence de que sí, puedes lograr esa nueva jugada que parece imposible, si tan solo lo intentas lo suficiente, si tan solo eres capaz de creer que alcanza con dar el salto con todas tus fuerzas. Es imposible discutirle a veces, con tal certeza en su voz y el fulgor en la mirada clavada en la tuya, diciéndote todo el tiempo _vamos, vamos, inténtalo_ sin necesidad de palabras.

Y no puedes evitar sentir algo de ese fuego de su mirada recorriéndote en las venas, y tal vez sea cierto que alcanza sólo con dar el primer salto, tal vez lo absurdo sea dudar.

Cuando incluso la fe absoluta de Hinata-senpai resulta insuficiente para sostener la tuya propia, entonces Yamaguchi-senpai sea probablemente tu mejor opción, porque entiende más de duda, de incertidumbre y miedo que el capitán, quien a veces parece no temerle a nada. Yamaguchi-senpai es también a menudo una fuente inagotable de sentido común, algo que se echa bastante en falta en un equipo como Karasuno, compuesto por la gente que va más a tontas y locas que hay (palabras del entrenador, quien tampoco se caracteriza por una cabeza muy fría). Tiene la ventaja además de que resulta mucho menos intimidante hablar con él que con los otros senpais de tercero: su aura de peligrosidad se limita a las líneas blancas que demarcan la cancha y, por suerte, sólo se dirige a los rivales.

A veces, cuando después de la práctica pasan por la tienda del entrenador para comprar algo de comer, casi es fácil olvidarte del respeto que se le debe a los senpais cuando Hinata-senpai le roba un bollito de carne a Kageyama-senpai, quien empieza a perseguirlo a gritos, mientras Tsukishima-senpai resopla insultos, Yamaguchi-senpai se ahoga con su propia risa y Yachi-senpai les grita que no vayan a resbalarse y desnucarse enfrente de los de primero, a ver si les queda un trauma psicológico. Parece genuinamente preocupada al respecto y Sasaki-senpai le asegura que no tiene que preocuparse por eso, que los de primero así se curtirán más pronto, lo cual le gana un golpe en la nuca de Matsudaira. Kageyama-senpai logra atrapar a Hinata-senpai en una llave y le frota los nudillos sobre la maraña naranja mientras el capitán protesta a gritos que lo dejará pelado y la verdad, en ese momento te parecen dos chicos de primaria. Parece increíble que sean los mismos que cortan la respiración de la tribuna con sus jugadas imposibles, los mismos que viste por la tele dos años atrás cuando después de una mala racha Karasuno volvió a llegar a las Nacionales, cuando decidiste a qué secundaria irías.

Pronto lo recordarás, cuando tú, Itagaki y Hayashi hayan caído al suelo de cansancio tras un entrenamiento brutal y sean incapaces de levantarse, y entonces el rostro de Hinata-senpai rodeado por una aureola naranja ocupe todo tu campo de visión.

—Vamos, chicos, levántense que todavía les queda una vuelta más —Ante el quejido de horror inarticulado que alguno de ustedes tres deja escapar, agrega —: ¿Cómo piensan ganar las Nacionales así con tan poca resistencia?

—¿Realmente crees que ganaremos las Nacionales? —sueltas sin pensar, porque no es la primera vez que Hinata-senpai dice algo así, como si ganar las Nacionales fuera un hecho asegurado, como si Karasuno alguna vez hubiese estado cerca de lograrlo.

Alguien – probablemente Hayashi – inhala ruidosamente: se te ocurre que tal vez hayas metido la pata hasta el fondo.

Hinata-senpai no parece enojado. Ladea la cabeza, el ceño apenas fruncido, como si no terminase de comprender tu pregunta.

—Claro que ganaremos las Nacionales. ¿Qué otra opción hay?

Hay algo en su voz que va más allá de la certeza y hace que te corra sudor frío por la espalda. Sus ojos castaños refulgen con una luz extraña, una intensidad en ellos que traiciona un torbellino de energía eléctrica apenas contenido y no podrías explicarlo, porque tú mides casi 1.90m mientras que Hinata-senpai no llega al 1.70m, pero en ese momento, su presencia parece ir más allá de su cuerpo, parece llenar toda la habitación.

El efecto se desvanece entre un parpadeo y el siguiente, y allí vuelve a ser otra vez el chico de revuelto pelo naranja a medias recogido en una coleta, con la sonrisa fácil y el entusiasmo inagotable. Pero tú lo viste, aunque fuera por un instante, y no olvidarás pronto esa intensidad que promete un incendio.

La verdad es ésta: Hinata-senpai te resulta mucho más intimidante que Kageyama-senpai, y a partir de ese momento, te lanzas a los entrenamientos de cabeza así sea dejarte los dedos y las piernas por el camino. Tal vez no sea solamente que encuentres a Hinata-senpai intimidante, tal vez sea también que no puedes evitar _creerle_. Notas que otro tanto pasa con los demás, ninguno dispuesto a dejarse rezagar, y menos que ninguno Kageyama-senpai, quien parece mantener un tipo de competencia particular con el capitán. De algún modo, aun cuando el resto de ustedes a duras penas logre sostenerse en pie, ellos dos siguen teniendo fuerzas para echar una carrera y gritar el número de sus triunfos y derrotas.

—Pensar que ya se están acercando a la tercera centena —comenta Yachi-senpai en ese tono nostálgico que parece pegársele a veces a los de tercero como un resfrío.

Tsukishima-senpai pone los ojos en blanco.

—Si compiten hasta por quien termina de bañarse primero, los dos idiotas…

—Me agota mirarlos —confiesa Tomizawa-senpai y Yamaguchi-senpai asiente.

—A mí también, y mira que ya tendría que haberme acostumbrado…

Cuando por fin se cansan es como si se apagase de súbito la llama de una vela y caen dormidos sobre un montón de colchonetas en un rincón del gimnasio o en el viaje de vuelta tras un partido, la cabeza de Hinata-senpai sobre el hombro de Kageyama-senpai, éste apoyando su mejilla en la almohada de pelo naranja. Al cabo de un tiempo te acostumbras y ni pestañeas cuando Yachi-senpai saca su celular para tomarles una foto.

—Yachi-san, ¿no son suficientes ya? —pregunta Miyake y ella se encoge de hombros.

—Son para Suga-san.

Yamaguchi-senpai frunce el ceño.

—¿Está preparando un álbum o una exposición en una galería…?

Hinata-senpai y Kageyama-senpai parecen demasiado cómodos para sentirse perturbados por las miradas y comentarios y llega un punto en que ya no les prestas mucha atención. Dormir uno arriba del otro no es lo más extraño que les has visto hacer: el espacio personal no es algo que parece existir entre ellos, y más de una vez vieron a Kageyama-senpai cargando con el capitán a sus espaldas, o éste último robándole el cartón de leche sin preocuparse en absoluto por miradas asesinas o besos indirectos.

Nakahara se niega a hablar de lo que vio un día que volvió corriendo al vestuario a buscar algo que se había olvidado y regresó pálido y con los ojos muy abiertos (y sin lo que había ido a buscar). No soltó prenda por más que insistieran Miyake y Hayashi, tú optaste por no preguntar.

Algunas cosas es preferible dejarlas en el misterio.

Karasuno llega aquel año a las Nacionales y tal vez lo más difícil para los de primero sea recordar que no termina todo allí, que haber sido los primeros de la prefectura sólo significa que ahora empieza el desafío de verdad.

Tokio parece enorme y reluciente al lado de las ciudades de Miyagi, y el gimnasio se te hace gigantesco y deslumbrante con el resplandor de los focos y el destello de los flashes de las cámaras. _Cámaras_ de fotos y de televisión porque sí, han llegado hasta las Nacionales nada menos.

Ahora, como dice Hinata-senpai con espeluznante calma, sólo les queda ganar y declararse el equipo Nº1 de Japón.

Una nadería, bah.

Es fácil olvidar que los demás equipos allí también lucharon con uñas y dientes por ser los primeros de sus prefecturas, también se dejaron sangre, sudor y lágrimas en el gimnasio, a veces en un sentido más bien literal. Es fácil olvidarlo hasta que te enfrentas a ellos y ninguno está dispuesto a ceder ni un solo punto y en cada jugada se les va la vida más o menos. Hinata-senpai no es el único ahora capaz de salir rodando fuera de la cancha por recibir una pelota que ya se alejaba inexorablemente hacia la pared: todos son más conscientes que nunca que es ésta es la única chance, si dejan caer la pelota es _game over_ y no puede reiniciarse.

Tal vez no juegas tanto tiempo por partido como te gustaría, pero aun desde el banco sientes la electricidad de la pelota volando a un lado y otro de la red, la corriente que atraviesa a todos tus compañeros y se te devuelve multiplicada por todos ellos, como si Karasuno en esos momentos fuese todo uno solo, un único corazón latiendo, un ansia por más imposible de individualizar.

Desde el banco, tus compañeros te resultan aún más increíbles. Miyake y Nakahara no dudan antes de arrojarse al suelo a recibir una pelota, Tsukishima-senpai parece leerle la mente a los contrarios al bloquearlos, Matsudaira remata con fuerza tal que rebota en los brazos del líbero contrario, el saque de Yamaguchi-senpai da miedo. Sasaki-senpai cuando está en la cancha se mueve a una velocidad prodigiosa, y hasta Tomizawa-senpai, Hayashi e Itagaki, que pasan la mayor parte del tiempo en el banco, encuentran sus momentos para lucirse.

El estadio entero contiene la respiración, sin embargo, cuando Kageyama-senpai le lanza la pelota a Hinata-senpai desde un lugar absurdo de la cancha y éste pega el remate como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo, como si la pelota fuera una extensión de su propia mano. Aunque se lo vean venir, la más de las veces los chicos del equipo contrario no reaccionan lo bastante rápido para frenar a la pelota golpeando contra la madera, siempre un paso, un segundo demasiado tarde. La gente en las tribunas suelta una exclamación colectiva y la hinchada de Karasuno se desgañita al igual que los compañeros en el banco y aunque sientas que te arde la garganta, sigues gritando tu aliento.

Pero por increíble que sea mirarlo desde afuera, nada se compara a vivirlo desde adentro y que la pelota que golpeó tus dedos sea la que marca el tanto o que tus brazos reciban la pelota que vuelve a las manos del armador.

Estás allí en la cancha cuando la pelota golpea el suelo del otro lado de la red por última vez y suena el silbato del árbitro y por un instante, no escuchas nada más que el zumbido de la sangre en tus oídos. Sientes el golpe de Miyake lanzándose contra ti, Nakahara echándote los brazos alrededor de los hombros, las palmadas de Matsudaira en la espalda; escuchas los gritos de júbilo de Sasaki-senpai y Tomizawa-senpai, las carcajadas del entrenador Ukai; ves a Yachi-senpai saltando en el banco, a Hayashi e Itagaki abrazándose, a Takeda-sensei con la boca abierta; Tsukishima-senpai, con aspecto aturdido, aceptando el choque de cinco de Yamaguchi-senpai.

Y Hinata-senpai atraviesa corriendo la cancha como un tren descarrilado para arrojarse a los brazos de Kageyama-senpai, quien se tambalea un par de pasos hacia atrás pero logra agarrarlo por debajo de los muslos al tiempo que Hinata-senpai le estruja el cuello con los brazos.

Hinata-senpai está diciendo algo incomprensible porque tiene la cara apretada contra su hombro y Kageyama-senpai _sonríe_ , de verdad, no la sonrisa que provoca que los niños pequeños lloren y los mayores huyan despavoridos.

Desde las tribunas llega el eco de los aplausos pero aún no lo crees del todo, tus ojos fijos en el marcador, tu corazón golpeando dentro del pecho, y la voz de Miyake repitiendo como un mantra: _ganamos, ganamos, no puedo creer que ganamos_.

—Tenemos que ir a formar —dice Tsukishima-senpai pero su voz suena ronca y sus ojos brillan, ¿y ésas son lágrimas rodando por el rostro de Yamaguchi-senpai? No parece ni que lo note ni que le importe.

Nakahara te agarra de un brazo y tú arrastras a Miyake, que sigue dando saltos en el lugar, y de algún modo llegas a la línea para formar una fila aunque tus pies parezcan pisar sobre algodones y la cabeza te dé vueltas.

Nunca estuviste borracho pero no te sorprendería que se sintiera así.

Hinata-senpai y Kageyama-senpai no se han dado por aludidos pese a los gritos del entrenador, el primero ha levantado la cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos y por la expresión en la cara de Kageyama-senpai, parecería que no existe nada más para él que los ojos castaños del capitán clavados en los suyos. Aun con la fiebre que parece recorrerte entero, te sientes algo incómodo al mirarlos, como si te estuvieras metiendo donde no te llamaran. Tsukishima-senpai resopla y en dos zancadas está junto a ellos para repartir sendos golpes en la nuca.

—Delante de las cámaras de televisión no, ¿puede ser? Ahora vayan a formar y Hinata, disimula un poco que para algo se supone que eres el capitán.

Después, llegan los abrazos con el resto del equipo, con aquellos de tu familia que pudieron hacer el viaje para ir a verte, y Takeda-sensei anuncia que irán a comer todos juntos para celebrar, y todo el tiempo sientes como si éste fuera un sueño del que estás pronto a despertar, para encontrarte de vuelta en tu cama allá en Miyagi.

En algún momento te encuentras abrazado a tus compañeros cantando a voz en cuello sin saber muy bien cómo y por una vez, sin que te importe cómo te miren. Hasta Yamaguchi-senpai canta a los gritos y Tsukishima-senpai en vez de mandarlos a callar se ríe de todos ustedes, o tal vez así le sale expresar la alegría, vaya uno a saber. Ni Takeda-sensei se esfuerza demasiado por callarlos y Ukai-kun grita más que todos ustedes juntos, es un milagro que no los echen a patadas.

Si hay un momento en que nadie sabe dónde se metieron el capitán y Kageyama-senpai, ninguno de ustedes lo comentará nunca.


	7. Cima

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers del manga: hasta el capítulo 150 inclusive.

Cambia el color de las hojas en los árboles y casi antes de que se den cuenta, llega el momento de despedirse de la escuela que los ha alojado durante los últimos tres años. Muchos de ellos seguirán en la secundaria a tan sólo unas pocas calles de distancia – Izumin y Kouji entre ellos – pero para unos cuantos otros, como Shou-chan, aquel día marca una bifurcación en el camino.

—¿Estás seguro que quieres ir a Karasuno? Te queda en el quinto cuerno.

Ya saben la respuesta que van a recibir y Shou-chan no los decepciona.

—¡Es la escuela del Pequeño Gigante! Si quiero ser como él, tengo que empezar por ahí.

Empiezan las clases en la secundaria con los pétalos de flor de cerezo derramándose sobre sus cabezas durante la ceremonia de apertura y las primeras semanas se pierden en las aventuras de encontrar las aulas, aprenderse el nombre de profesores y nuevos compañeros, ubicar dónde están los baños, descubrir el mejor lugar para almorzar, anotarse a los clubes de deporte. Kouji se anota en fútbol por supuesto e Izumin va a volver a probar su suerte en básquet. El equipo de Yukigaoka no era particularmente bueno pero espera que en la secundaria le vaya algo mejor, ha escuchado que casi fueron a las Nacionales el año pasado.

Cada tanto les llega un mensaje de texto o un mail de Shou-chan que, cuando no están repletos de links a memes y videos graciosos, narran sus nuevas aventuras en el club de vóley. Al menos, ahora tiene un equipo al que pertenecer, aunque no hayan llegado a las Nacionales en mucho tiempo, pero al parecer Shou-chan ha quedado como titular casi desde el vamos. Izumin y Kouji intercambian miradas algo sorprendidas. Sin duda Shou-chan puede dar saltos increíbles y nadie más tiene su determinación (si lo sabrán ellos) pero ya en el torneo pudieron ver lo horriblemente _altos_ que suelen ser los chicos que juegan al vóley y cualquiera de ellos puede alcanzar un salto de Shou-chan casi sin estirar las piernas.

—Bueno, Shou-chan ha entrenado muchísimo estos últimos meses —comenta Izumin y Kouji asiente, porque fueron testigos. Shou-chan no sólo empezó a entrenar con el equipo de las chicas, sino también con las señoras de la Asociación de Vecinas y más de una vez lo vieron salir a correr bajo la nieve, sin inmutarse por el viento helado cortándole el rostro.

El resultado desastroso de su primer – y único – partido le pegó muy fuerte, pero donde otro habría tirado la toalla, Shou-chan se impulsó hacia adelante con más ahínco aún.

—¿Será bueno Karasuno?—se pregunta Kouji. Él se encoge de hombros.

—Tal vez. No es como si nosotros entendiéramos mucho de vóley, ¿no?

—Bueno, no, pero sí son buenos de verdad te das cuenta aunque no sepas nada, como… bueno, como el tipo ése.

Una mueca contrae los rasgos de Kouji, la misma que se le forma cada vez que se acuerda del “tipo ése”. Izumin hace un esfuerzo por contener un ligero escalofrío.

Ellos eran un equipo horrendo, cierto. Probablemente cualquiera con una vaga idea de vóley podría haberles pasado por encima, y fácil.

Pero lo de ese chico no era ni medio normal y a Izumin todavía se le ponen los pelos de la nuca de punta cuando lo recuerda, así que intenta no hacerlo a menudo.

Las semanas se escurren entre clases, nuevos amigos y puaj, exámenes. Él y Kouji no están en la misma clase ni comparten club pero se ven bastante a menudo igual en los recreos y la hora del almuerzo, y antes de darse cuenta, llega de nuevo el calor y con él, los torneos intercolegiales.

A ninguno de ellos les va demasiado bien. Kouji finalmente ha logrado quedar como titular, pero su equipo pierde al segundo partido y el malhumor le dura una semana. Izumin ni siquiera tiene esa suerte: su equipo llega hasta la semifinal de las preliminares pero sin él. Tenía razón cuando pensó que el equipo de la secundaria sería mucho mejor que el de Yukigaoka. Lo que no calculó fue que tal vez fuera demasiado bueno para _él_.

—Es, um, normal que alguien de primero no sea titular así, de buenas a primeras —le dice Kouji, cuando se anuncian los nombres de los titulares para el Intercolegial y el suyo figura pero el de Izumin no —. Es decir… Bueno, no vas a comparar: el equipo de fútbol de acá no es tan bueno, ¿sabes? Tampoco tenían muchas mejores opciones que yo.

Izumin sonríe y le dice que no sea idiota, que él ya era el mejor del equipo en Yukigaoka y es normal que haya quedado de titular en la secundaria también. Kouji le da un golpe en la espalda con bastante fuerza.

—Ya vas a ver que dentro de nada hay otro puesto en el equipo y te toca jugar. Los de tercero se retiran después del Intercolegial, ¿no?

Asiente y logra mantener la sonrisa en el lugar hasta después de que Kouji se marche a entrenar. Él tendrá que morderse el labio cuando sus compañeros se quejen de lo duros que son los entrenamientos, porque ellos al menos _juegan_ , pero él tiene que callar y seguir practicando sus lanzamientos.

Una y otra vez y otra.

 _¡La próxima vez jugarás seguro!_ , le escribe Shou-chan y casi puede escuchar la certeza de su voz a través del mail lleno de faltas de ortografía, casi puede ver el brillo maníaco en sus ojos.

Shou-chan a veces lo hace sonar tan fácil.

Sigue practicando, aunque llamen los nombres de otros chicos de primero y nunca el suyo, siquiera para calentar el banco. Aprieta los dientes y sigue lanzando triples, o al menos intentándolo, sigue corriendo vueltas alrededor del gimnasio, continúa con el condicionamiento.

A veces, cuando se siente tentado a arrojar la toalla, recuerda a Shou-chan practicando los remates con la pared como compañera, recuerda la sombra en su rostro cuando esa última pelota picó fuera de la línea blanca, recuerda también cómo esa sombra se disipó cuando les agradeció que lo hubiesen acompañado hasta allí, haciendo que Kouji se largase a llorar (aunque lo siga negando hasta el día de hoy).

Le pide al entrenador si puede quedarse después de hora para seguir practicando después de los entrenamientos.

Cuando llega el segundo torneo de aquel año, al equipo de fútbol le va un poco mejor aunque no lleguen a la final e Izumin logra al fin jugar un cuarto de un partido, lo cual no es un triunfo pero se siente un poco así. En esos días, los dos reciben el mismo mensaje de Shou-chan:

Karasuno ha llegado a la final y si gana este último partido, irá a Tokio.

Quedan mirándose un momento, con la boca abierta, porque _Shou-chan lo logró_. O, bueno, casi. Pero las probabilidades estuvieron siempre tan en su contra desde el principio que parece un pequeño milagro.

—¿Y si vamos a verlo? —sugiere Kouji —. Podemos darle la sorpresa.

—Mmm, no sé, ¿querrá? A lo mejor lo ponemos más nervioso.

—Bah, sabes que de todos modos Shou-chan se irá por el inodoro antes del partido, no creo que lo vayamos a afectar tanto.

El gimnasio de Sendai es un mundo de gente pero esa mata de pelo naranja resulta inconfundible. La cara de Shou-chan cuando los ve es para enmarcarla. Grita sus nombres de manera que resuenen en todo el lugar, y se había olvidado de lo estruendoso que puede ser Shou-chan. Los presenta a un tipo de pelo rapado que tiene el mismo uniforme negro que él y para su sorpresa, parece haber visto su partido del año pasado y se acuerda de ellos. Le halaga a Kouji el buen manejo de sus pies y al principio, Izumin piensa que tal vez es el recuerdo traumático de aquel día lo que provoca que su amigo ponga semejante cara, como si le hubiesen dado una patada en el estómago.

Hasta que sigue su línea de visión y lo ve.

El pelo negro, lacio, cayéndole sobre los ojos entrecerrados; su expresión eterna de radiactividad tóxica, el porte que parece ocupar mucho más espacio en la habitación que solo su cuerpo.

No va a decir que tuvo pesadillas que empezaban así, pero bien podría haberlas tenido.

_¡¿Qué estuviste haciendo los últimos tres años?!_

Su voz grave y altanera aún resuena en sus oídos, más de un año después, y por instinto le agarra el brazo a Kouji para impedir que vaya a pegarle el puñetazo que no le dio ese día. El chico los mira y parece algo confundido y bastante indiferente.

Cuando Kouji, al borde del paroxismo de furia, le pregunta qué hace ahí el tipo ése, Shou-chan parece bastante despreocupado y entonces Izumin nota que llevan _el mismo uniforme_.

El tipo no les presta más atención, muy ocupado frunciéndole el ceño a Shou-chan y diciéndole que no se retrase. Shou-chan se despide con un gesto de la mano y los dos se lo quedan mirando.

Ni en uno solo de los mails o mensajes de texto en todos estos meses transcurridos Shou-chan mencionó aunque fuera una vez que el tipo ése era ahora su compañero de equipo.

Recuerda cuánto habló Shou-chan de él después de aquel partido, sobre cómo algún día sería lo bastante bueno para vencerlo y hacerle tragar sus palabras, y ellos asintieron hasta que se aburrieron del tema y él dejó de mencionarlo, pero aún en su silencio Izumin sabía que seguía pensando en ello, mirando obsesivamente la revista donde se narraba la derrota del equipo de aquel chico.

—Quién hubiese creído que se reencontrarían…

Lo miran alejarse, en compañía del montón de chicos de uniforme negro, y tal vez Kouji esté pensando lo mismo que él, tal vez esté recordando a Shou-chan solo en el gimnasio con su pelota de vóley, la pared como única rival y compañía. A veces, a Izumin le daba pena y aceptaba lanzarle la pelota un rato, pero después de que se le cayeran los brazos de agotamiento descubrió que aún su compasión tenía ciertos límites.

Siente sus labios curvándose en una sonrisa mientras Shou-chan se confunde con sus compañeros, parte de un equipo al fin.

La sonrisa se le borra de los labios cuando nomás poner un pie dentro los golpea la marea violeta y blanca de la estruendosa hinchada del equipo rival.

No tiene que darse la vuelta para ver la cara de horror de Kouji y saber que tiene la misma espantosa sensación de déjà-vu.

Tienen hasta _porristas_ , con las minifaldas y los pompones y todo, como en las películas yanquis. Sus ánimos no mejoran cuando ven al equipo de Karasuno, porque la verdad parecen todos un poco idiotas, y encima cuando llega el equipo rival y la tribuna se vuelve ensordecedora, ¿es él o esos chicos son enormes? Se siente de vuelta en ese horrible partido cuando los del otro equipo les pasaron por al lado y eran tanto más altos que todos ellos. Antes, un chico rubio de anteojos en Karasuno le pareció bien alto, pero ahora ya no lo parece tanto.

Menos mejora su ánimo cuando uno del otro equipo golpea la pelota tan fuerte que le cae a un chico de la tribuna en las manos.

 _En las gradas del segundo piso_.

¿Contra gente así tiene que jugar Shou-chan? Su amigo de golpe le parece más pequeño que nunca.

Kouji se aferra a la baranda, tal vez previendo el mal rato que van a pasar. Izumin creyó que nada podría superar a ese espantoso partido del año pasado, pero tal vez se equivocaba.

El tipo de cabeza rapada como monje se acerca a Shou-chan y al otro – el tipo ése – y les dice algo. Los dos asienten al unísono e intercambian una mirada en la que una conversación entera parece pronunciarse sin palabras.

El armador – eso era, así se llama su posición – se prepara para recibir la pelota y Shou-chan empieza a correr. Y lo que pasa después es tan rápido que Izumin se preguntará si no se lo habrá imaginado.

La pelota apenas roza los dedos del chico cuando sale disparada hacia Shou-chan, que hacía un instante tenía los pies en el suelo y de pronto vuela por el aire, más alto de lo que le ha visto saltar nunca. La pelota golpea con furia del otro lado de la red trazando una línea casi recta y Kouji y él no son los únicos que sueltan una exclamación de sorpresa. Hasta la marea blanca y violeta ha enmudecido por un milagroso instante, su respiración tomada por el impulso de Shou-chan al despegarse del suelo y _volar_ casi encima de la red, su mano en alto y la pelota disparada a ella como si su palma fuera un imán que la atrajera para luego arrojarla con un golpe de cañón contra la madera.

Shou-chan y su armador descienden del aire al suelo casi al mismo tiempo, un idéntico gesto de triunfo dibujado en sus caras, y Kouji se da vuelta a mirar a Izumin.

—¿Viste eso? ¿Lo viste?

Su incredulidad haya eco en las voces a su alrededor: _cómo pudo ese nene pegar semejante remate_ y también _¿tocó el armador la pelota siquiera?_ , hasta _no sé qué fue eso_. Izumin asiente, sus manos aferradas ahora a la baranda, asomándose casi sin darse cuenta hacia la cancha, un súbito entusiasmo hormigueándole bajo la piel.

Quizá éste sea por fin el momento en que vean a Shou-chan saltar de verdad, a lo más alto como siempre quiso, ahora que ya no está solo y tiene quien lo ayude a llegar hasta allí.


	8. Invencible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers del manga: sobre todo del 77, pero se mencionan los nombres de los jugadores de Shiratorizawa que recién aparecen mencionados en el 151.

Ushijima Wakatoshi no compite contra otros jugadores.

Es algo que para él resulta tan obvio como inhalar y exhalar, pero que a la gente suele costarle entender.

—Wow, Ushijima-san sí que entrena duro —le llega desde el costado de la cancha la voz de Goshiki, el chico de primer año que acaba de entrar al equipo de titular —. Debe estar pensando en el 1 y el 2, ¿no?

—¿El 1 y el 2…? Ah, te refieres a los otros dos ases de secundaria que salieron por encima de él en el ranking de _Vóley Mensual_.

—…eh, sí. Ushijima debe estar esforzándose por superarlos, ¿no?

Ushijima continúa practicando su saque, impávido, y la risa entre dientes de Satori es un repiqueteo distante en sus oídos.

—Qué va. Wakatoshi-kun no compite contra nadie más que contra sí mismo.

Frunce el ceño: esa última pelota sólo tocó la botella de refilón. Logró voltearla, por supuesto – por más que las rellene para que tengan más peso, una botella de plástico no es rival para su saque. Pero tendría que haberle salido más derecho. El entrenador sigue repitiéndole que con la fuerza de sus golpes habrá pocos jugadores que podrán recibir sus saques o remates, pero le gustaría un poco más de precisión.

Se olvida de la conversación de Goshiki con Satori, asumiendo que debió haber quedado más que claro. Pero el chico de primero parece ser más valiente que el resto de la camada e insiste en competir con Ushijima en los entrenamientos y partidos de práctica. Él no lo entiende demasiado y a decir verdad, ni siquiera lo nota hasta que Reon se lo señala. Se pregunta si como capitán debería decirle algo – no afecta demasiado al juego de Shiratorizawa, sin embargo, así que decide ignorarlo.

—¿No te preocupa que pueda quitarte tu puesto como as del equipo, Wakatoshi? —le pregunta Satori con voz socarrona. Es su modo normal de hablar así que tampoco se lo toma de manera personal.

—No —responde, sincero, y Hayato frunce el ceño.

—Ni se te ocurra decírselo _así_ , en ese tono.

No ve nada malo con su tono, pero lo deja correr y las exclamaciones de “¿viste mi último remate, Ukishima-san? ¿Lo viste?” de Goshiki se convierten en ruido de fondo.

Ushijima Wakatoshi no compite contra otros jugadores.

Lleva una cuenta precisa de sus tiempos cuando corre, de sus ejercicios de pesas y de la precisión de sus remates, sin molestarse nunca en compararlos con los de otras personas, siempre midiéndose consigo mismo, siempre buscando mejorar sus propias marcas.

Por supuesto que la mejor práctica de todas se da en los partidos y por eso espera que el equipo universitario que jugará contra ellos en un partido de práctica sea tan bueno como prometió el entrenador. Sabe de sobra que no puede esperar ningún desafío de las preliminares del torneo de primavera, a la vuelta de la esquina: serán sólo un proceso tedioso a superar para llegar a las Nacionales, donde el verdadero juego comienza.

—¿Cómo? ¿No te emociona saber que _otra vez_ jugaremos la final contra Aobajousai?

Aobajousai implica jugar contra Oikawa Tooru, el único jugador en Miyagi fuera de Shiratorizawa que vale algo, probablemente el mejor armador que haya visto nunca. Una opinión que su propio equipo ya le ha escuchado, y seguramente Satori espera provocarlo para que la pronuncie otra vez. Eita y Shirabu están ya más allá de ofenderse: saben del gran respeto que él tiene por sus habilidades y que confía en ellos para que le pasen la pelota donde la necesita para rematarla. Oikawa, sin embargo, está en un nivel muy diferente.

Pero ni aún las habilidades de Oikawa Tooru le valdrán de nada con un equipo que no esté a su altura. Puedes intentar elevar lo mediocre pero nunca llegarás muy lejos. Intentó explicárselo al chico más de una vez sin éxito, el orgullo testarudo o tal vez cierta sentimentalidad inconveniente impidiéndole ver que, por más esfuerzos que hagas, nunca lograrás hacer crecer nada en tierra yerma.

Tendría que haber ido a Shiratorizawa.

Algo que también le ha dicho más de una vez, con respuestas que iban del sarcasmo más gélido a los insultos más coloridos.

Ushijima Wakatoshi no compite contra otros jugadores. Su potencial junto a un armador del calibre de Oikawa, sin embargo, habría sido algo digno de ver.

Hayato le ha dicho que después de casi seis años más le valdría dejarlo correr.

Un día salen a correr a la calle para entrenar y pronto Ushijima deja al resto del equipo atrás. Son demasiado lentos.

Afloja un poco el paso a ver si alguno, aunque sea Goshiki, consigue por lo menos aproximársele un poco, y entonces escucha una voz desconocida pronunciando su nombre.

Ve a dos chicos, uno de pelo negro y lacio, casi diez centímetros más bajo que él; otro pelirrojo y tan bajito que tiene que mirar hacia abajo; una chica rubia más diminuta aún. Puede que sean de primero de secundaria aunque el pelirrojo y la chica parecen aún más chicos.

Les pregunta qué asunto tienen con él y el chico de pelo negro, serio y sin titubear, le pregunta si pueden observar un entrenamiento de Shiratorizawa. Está bastante seguro de que la respuesta, si estuviera allí el entrenador para darla, sería un no rotundo.

Pero su equipo ha quedado muy atrás y se aburre.

Les dice por sobre el hombro que tendrán que mantenerle el paso y no espera ni por casualidad que puedan hacerlo cuando el resto de Shiratorizawa no lo hace. Para su sorpresa, no se rezagan por más que él vaya a su velocidad normal – quizá hasta un poco más rápido – y encima van todo el camino _hablando_.

O más bien discutiendo entre sí, como si ya se hubiesen olvidado que él está allí.

Es una sensación muy extraña.

Los pierde de vista tras llegar al campus de Shiratorizawa – no, ahí están, mirando embobados los caballos.

A él nunca le gustaron mucho.

Cuando por fin se dignan a ir hasta el gimnasio donde la segunda división del club de vóley está entrenando, no deja de echarles en cara lo que tardaron en llegar.

Parecen querer verlo en acción por alguna razón, y entonces el más alto se presenta. El nombre le suena.

Es el armador de Kitagawa Daiichi, la antigua escuela de Oikawa, pero ahora recuerda que, en lugar de elevar al máximo el potencial de sus compañeros, lanzaba pelotas imposibles de rematar para ellos. Un armador que insiste en marcar su propio compás en lugar de acomodarse para sacar el mejor partido del as es por completo inútil en un equipo como Shiratorizawa. No le sorprende que no lograse entrar.

Conocen a Oikawa Tooru, lo cual tal vez no debería sorprenderle demasiado. Es más fuerte que él, y antes de darse cuenta se sorprende a sí mismo explicándoles por qué es el mejor armador de Miyagi.

(Su equipo hace mucho ya que asienten y sueltan unos “ya, ya” ausentes o Satori, más descarado, se tapa los oídos y empieza a cantar La Macarena a voz en cuello).

El pelirrojo no parece estar entendiéndole demasiado a qué se refiere con tierra yerma así que decide ser lo más explícito posible.

—A excepción de Oikawa, Aobajousai es débil.

Después de decirlo se da cuenta que tal vez sus palabras no le sienten demasiado bien a un equipo que obviamente no logró siquiera llegar a la final como Aobajousai.

—Si Seijo es “tierra yerma”, entonces nosotros seríamos algo así como cemento, ¿no?

Más tarde Ushijima lo va a negar aun para sí mismo, pero en ese momento, algo en la cara del chico, en el aura que lo rodea, le hace contenerse a duras penas para no dar un respingo.

Es como uno de esos nenes en las pelis de terror, todo sonrisas un momento y poseídos por un espíritu demoníaco al siguiente.

No pretendía ofenderlos y así se los dice, pero no puede pensar otra cosa al respecto.

Por más tétrica sea la cara del chico al que se lo tiene que decir.

Y entonces, pasa _algo_. Ushijima no acaba de explicárselo: un momento, está girando sobre sus talones para dar un salto y alcanzar la pelota que se les ha escapado a los chicos de la segunda división.

Al siguiente el chico pelirrojo, quien hacía apenas un instante estaba a sus espaldas, aparece ante sus ojos, alzándose en el aire aún más alto que él para arrebatarle la pelota en las narices.

¿Qué carajo fue eso?

—Soy Hinata Shouyou y broté de ese cemento. Vamos a derribarte e iremos a las Nacionales.

Kageyama Tobio también lanza su propia declaración de guerra antes de marcharse y a Ushijima le invade una sensación muy extraña mientras los observa alejarse.

Quizá no sea Oikawa Tooru el único jugador digno de mención que queda en la prefectura.

Tal vez las palabras _soy Hinata Shouyou y broté de ese cemento_ resonarán en sus oídos como un eco cada vez que practica un saque, un remate; tal vez se preguntará más de una vez si Kageyama Tobio estará a la altura de sus alardes; si aquella combinación de velocidad y destreza podrá convertirse en un auténtico desafío para él. Tal vez pensará que por fin parece haber encontrado un rival para hacer las preliminares un poco más interesantes.

No se lo contará a nadie, sin embargo,

Ushijima Wakatoshi no compite contra otros jugadores.


	9. Tintineo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Futakuchi nunca lo va a reconocer en voz alta, pero en momentos como éste entiende por qué Moniwa solía rogarle a Nametsu-san por aspirinas: el grado de histeria y sobreexcitación generalizada del equipo justo antes de un partido se ha convertido en un recital de taiko en sus sienes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algo de Aone/Hinata no correspondido en este capítulo. 
> 
> Inspirado en un headcanon que andaba dando vueltas en tumblr, pero que no pude volver a encontrar.

Futakuchi nunca lo va a reconocer en voz alta, pero en momentos como éste entiende por qué Moniwa solía rogarle a Nametsu-san por aspirinas: el grado de histeria y sobreexcitación generalizada del equipo justo antes de un partido se ha convertido en un recital de taiko en sus sienes.

Fukiage y Koganegawa consiguen una pelota para ponerse a practicar pero la lanzan tan alto que casi rompen un farol, y cuando Futakuchi les dice que por lo menos procuraran no lanzarle la pelota a la Luna para que la remate, a Koganegawa le da una crisis de autoestima como armador y ahora está Sakunami dándole palmadas en la espalda —hasta donde llega, al menos— para reanimarlo. Futakuchi trata de explicarle que fue una broma, pero el recuerdo de esa pelota que Koganegawa mandó a Marte se ve que permanece muy fresco en su memoria, porque el chico sigue inclinándose y murmurando que no va a volver a pasar, y que tampoco va a dejar que alguien remate a través de su bloqueo como hizo el as de Seijo el año pasado, y que no quiere mancillar el buen nombre del Muro de Hierro, y llega un punto en que Futakuchi sólo puede asentir, pasarse la mano por la cara y dejar que el líbero lo reconforte como pueda.

Está bastante seguro de que se recuperará antes del partido.

Fukiage, mientras tanto, en medio de la distracción huyó a alguna parte, y Futakuchi aprovecha su rol para delegar la tarea de ir a buscarlo a uno de los de primero cuyo nombre aún no se aprendió. Obara al menos no se está metiendo en ningún problema, recostado con los ojos cerrados en profunda concentración. Lástima que su ritual de concentración antes de los partidos involucre escuchar K-pop a un volumen tal que descarta de plano cualquier utilidad que pudieran tener sus auriculares. Intercambia una mirada de Aone, cuya resignación parece hoy haber alcanzado ya un nivel zen. Fukiage reaparece entonces a la carrera y Futakuchi tiene que agarrarlo del cuello de la camiseta cuando pasa por su lado para que no se lleve puesto a uno de los de Kakugawa, ¿y se puede saber qué desayunan los de primero?

(Si sus antiguos senpais estuvieran acá, seguramente le dirían que él era mucho peor, pero no lo están así que sigue quejándose mentalmente como un anciano).

Nametsu-san, ángel entre todas las mánagers, desapareció hace un cuarto de hora con la excusa de ir a buscar bebidas energéticas y él no la culpa lo más mínimo. Y ahora que lo piensa, tampoco reapareció el chico de primero que mandó a buscar a Fukiage. Genial.

—¿Aone…? —Él asiente, sin necesidad de que Futakuchi agregue más nada, y parte en busca de la oveja perdida, y por qué no pueden ser todos igual de callados y útiles como Aone.

(Está bastante seguro de que Moniwa solía decir exactamente lo mismo, mirándolo a él como si fuera la suma de todas las decepciones de una madre, pero en fin).

Cuando comprueba una vez más que ninguno de los suyos está prendiendo fuego nada ni metiéndose en una pelea con el cabeza rapada de Karasuno ni nada por el estilo, se relaja lo suficiente para mirar a los demás equipos que revolotean en los alrededores del gimnasio de Sendai. Un nuevo año, un nuevo Intercolegial y varios de los equipos son muy diferentes a la última vez que los vio. Dateko mantiene la misma formación que en el Torneo de Primavera, pero aquellos equipos cuyos alumnos de tercero no renunciaron hasta el último minuto ahora están llenos de reemplazos y de variables nuevas a tener en cuenta. Wakutani, por lo que ve, está lleno de gente nueva, apenas si reconoce de vista a uno o dos de sus jugadores; mientras que los de Johzenji eran todos de segundo el año anterior así que casi no han variado su formación. No es un equipo particularmente bueno pero su manera bizarra de ir todos al ataque puede ser un dolor de huevos.

Su mirada se pasea a su alrededor y se detiene un momento en el amontonamiento negro y naranja de Karasuno: ahí hay una revancha que en el último torneo, a causa de Aobajousai, no se pudieron cobrar. Al nuevo capitán no lo tiene muy visto, pero hay algo en él que le hace pensar _una de dos_ : o en su equipo se clonan a los capitanes, o se está esforzando mucho por imitar lo mejor posible el aura de impasibilidad impertérrita de su antiguo capitán. Cuando se encuentra con su mirada se la sostiene y le dedica una leve inclinación, antes de girar la cabeza para gritarle algo al cabeza rapada y al líbero. Aun con la partida de los de tercero, Karasuno no se ve demasiado diferente, aunque identifica a un par de chicos que, por sus ojos abiertos como platos bebiéndose todo a su alrededor, tienen que ser de primero. Aone regresa tras haber depositado a su niño perdido junto al resto del bullicio constante de los de primero de Dateko, y Futakuchi no tiene que darse vuelta para saber hacia dónde va la mirada de su amigo, atraída por un imán.

Un imán en forma de un enano de 1.62m con una mopa naranja en la cabeza, cuya camiseta ya no lleva el número 10 sino el 7, pero que siempre va a ser el número 10 de Karasuno. En ese momento está hablando con el otro bloqueador de Karasuno, el que sí tiene la estatura para serlo, gesticulando con todo el cuerpo más o menos, y Futakuchi pestañea: ¿está viendo doble o qué?

Porque, al lado del número 10 que ya no lo es, hay otra figura con una mopa naranja en la cabeza, aún más pequeña si cabe, y en lugar del uniforme negro y naranja lleva un vestido de verano con volados y unas calzas debajo.

—Oh por dios, ¿hay dos?

La nena —porque sí, al parecer no es un clon del enano, sino una niña escalofriantemente parecida a quien, supone, es su hermano— tiene los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y da golpecitos en el suelo con la punta del pie, en el gesto universal de los niños que empiezan a perder la paciencia. Su mohín se refleja en el rostro de su hermano.

—Vaaaamooooos, Tsukishimaaaa, no seas tan asqueroso, no te cuesta nada. Es una vuelta nada más. Natsu no pesa mucho más que un par de pelotas de vóley.

Pero el rubio de anteojos niega con la cabeza, la nariz en el aire y los brazos cruzados a su vez, en un gesto que replica al de la nena. Un chico de pecas a su lado está disimulando demasiado mal sus risas.

La nena descruza los brazos, da un pisotón en el suelo y Futakuchi se prepara, pero en lugar de estallar en un llanto estridente, empieza a tirar de la camiseta del bloqueador, como si pudiera obligarlo a agacharse a su altura por la fuerza.

—Natsu, no. Aunque sea un asqueroso, no puedes estirarle la camiseta: a Yachi-san le cuesta mucho mantenerlas en buen estado.

Ahí el mohín de la nena se vuelve más peligroso que nunca y ahora sí, seguro que empiezan los chillidos. Curtido por la experiencia con sus primos menores, Futakuchi ya está alzando las manos para taparse las orejas, cuando siente un movimiento a su lado y, para su desconcierto, ve a Aone acercarse al grupo con sus zancadas silenciosas. Tan enfrascados están en su discusión que tardan un momento en reparar en su presencia y entonces, sin decir una sola palabra como de costumbre, Aone se agacha e inclina la cabeza para adelante. Los hermanos intercambian una mirada de ojos muy abiertos, antes de que el chico carraspee.

—Ehhh… es muy amable de tu parte, Aone-kun. ¿Estás seguro?

—…a mí no me preguntaste tanto —masculla el rubio de manera bien audible. Su compañero lo ignora con descaro.

Cuando Aone por toda respuesta asiente, la nena vuelve a mirar a su hermano, quien se encoge de hombros y la ayuda a subirse a los hombros de Aone.

—Capitán, ¿qué… qué está haciendo Aone-senpai?

Futakuchi descarta las tres primeras respuestas que se le vienen a la cabeza y se encoge de hombros mientras Aone se lleva de paseo en sus hombros a mini-mopa naranja, con la versión mayor caminando a su lado. La nena parece en el colmo de la felicidad, estirando los brazos como si volara, el campanilleo de su risa alzándose por encima del barullo de las voces de chicos adolescentes. Su hermano tiene que dar un paso y medio por cada zancada de Aone, avanzando casi a los saltos. Él y la nena parecen llevar adelante la conversación, el timbre de sus voces entremezclándose en la distancia, mientras Aone parece conforme acompañándolos en silencio.

No sonríe, no de una manera perceptible para nadie que no lo conozca tan bien como Futakuchi lo conoce.

Nametsu-san regresa al fin con las bebidas y un mensaje del entrenador. Le dedica una mirada de desconcierto a Aone, pestañea rápido y parece descartarlo para seguir con sus tareas: no es lo más extraño a lo que la ha expuesto el equipo de Dateko en estos años. Futakuchi se queda hablando un rato con ella de las indicaciones del entrenador. De reojo, sin embargo, capta una ligera conmoción en el rincón de Karasuno cuando su armador regresa de váyase a saber dónde, con un cartón de jugo en la mano, y se para en seco al llegar a su grupo y su ceño fruncido parece grabársele a fuego. Mira alrededor, sus ojos cada vez más entrecerrados, y el de anteojos y el de pecas empiezan a reírse sin disimulo alguno.

—¿Se te perdió algo, Kageyama? —dice el rubio con voz bien clara. La mirada que le lanza el armador es ácido corrosivo puro. Futakuchi empieza a prestar atención porque, bueno: es entretenimiento gratuito, y por una vez no son los idiotas de su propio equipo dando la nota.

—¿Dónde se metió el cabeza hueca? ¿Se fue otra vez al baño? Sabe que no puede ir solo al baño.

(Futakuchi y Nametsu intercambian una mirada —sí, a ella le gusta tanto el drama ajeno como a él, pero lo disimula mejor— porque _qué carajo_ , pero ninguno de los de Karasuno parece extrañado).

—No, no, ¿realmente te crees que lo dejaríamos ir solo a estas alturas? —dice el líbero vestido de naranja, como si fuera ni medio normal acompañar a un chico de ¿dieciséis? años al baño —. Llevó a Natsu a dar un paseo. Bueno, en realidad…

Se da cuenta del momento exacto en que los ojos del armador se posan en Aone y su escolta pelirroja, porque su ceño fruncido se vuelve de antología. Los nudillos de la mano que sostiene el cartón de jugo empiezan a emblanquecer y una parte perversa de Futakuchi (el 80% de su ser, diría Sasaya) espera el momento en que le estalle en la cara. El cabeza rapada le da unas palmaditas en el hombro.

—Ya, ya, dan una vuelta con Natsu y vuelven, no te lo tomes tan a la tremenda.

—Shouyou siempre vuelve a ti como un búmeran, no tienes que poner esa cara de conpispado, ¿sabes?

— _Constipado_ — masculla de nuevo el rubio, como si le doliera. El líbero se encoge de hombros.

—Me entendieron igual, ¿no?

Futakuchi tiene que dejar momentáneamente de lado el drama cuando uno de los de Johzenji le hace al pasar un comentario a Nametsu-san que tal vez en algún universo paralelo sea un cumplido, pero no en éste. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Dateko está levantado en pie de guerra, hasta Obara, quien al parecer sí puede escuchar aún con el K-pop a todo lo que da (bueno tenerlo en cuenta a futuro). El último Intercolegial, cuando todavía era Moniwa capitán, Futakuchi no habría tenido problemas en ser el primero en ir a ponerle algunos puntos sobre las íes al imbécil, pero ahora tiene como responsabilidad evitar que sus compañeros dejen un charco de sangre en el piso antes de un partido.

Esto de la responsabilidad apesta.

El de Johzenji está lo suficientemente aterrorizado con el Muro de Hierro cerniéndose sobre él y no tarda en farfullar disculpas, _y en serio era un cumplido, no la quería ofender_. Nametsu-san pone los ojos en blanco.

—Ya, chicos, no vale la pena, es demasiado estúpido. Ya lo pueden aplastar en la cancha cuando tengan la oportunidad.

(Nadie dijo nunca que Nametsu-san se caracterizase por su compasión, precisamente).

El tipo huye a la primera oportunidad, no sin que Futakuchi aproveche para recomendarle que invierta su dinero en revistas de modelos en bikini, porque lo que es una chica, no la va a conseguir nunca.

(Él tampoco es muy magnánimo, y qué).

Cuando vuelve a acordarse, ve que el armador de Karasuno sigue clavado en su lugar, el cartón de jugo aún intacto pero una nube negra relampagueando sobre su cabeza, poco menos. El resto de su equipo ya no le hace ni caso, salvo la mánager, que no deja de lanzarle miradas ansiosas y retorcerse las manos.

(No la mánager que parecía una modelo sino la otra, la rubiecita pequeñita de aspecto nervioso).

Por fin terminan Aone y sus dos acompañantes de dar la vuelta, y el primero vuelve a agacharse para que la nena, entre risas, logre bajarse de su alto corcel.

—¿Qué se dice, Natsu?

—¡Muchas gracias, Aone-kun! Eres mucho más amable que Tsukishima-kun.

—Natsu, no deberías… oh, bueno, es verdad. Aone es mucho más amable que Tsukishima.

Y el chico le sonríe a Aone de oreja a oreja, y podría dedicarse a las publicidades de dentífrico si el vóley no le resulta.

¿Es su imaginación o Aone se está poniendo algo rojo?

—Oh, por dios, Aone se puso rojo —susurra Nametsu-san a su lado así que no, no es su imaginación.

Aone se despide con una inclinación, y casi enseguida la niña ha salido disparada hacia la mánager rubiecita.

La cara del armador es uno de esos cuadros de tormentas y naufragios.

—Cabeza-hueca, no te vayas a cualquier lado sin avisarme.

—Kageyama, que no me fui a Kamchatka.

—Kageyaaamaaa-kuuun, no puedes decirle “cabeza-hueca” a mi hermano.

—…perdón, Natsu.

La niña ladea la cabeza, como evaluando la validez de su disculpa. Al fin parece aceptarla por buena porque asiente y vuelve a dirigirse a la mánager, gesticulando mucho con las manos y todo el cuerpo, igual que su hermano mayor. La rubia parece algo abrumada ante el sonsonete constante de su tintineante vocecita infantil que no deja de disparar preguntas y comentarios sin respirar.

Nadie acude en su rescate, por más miradas de desesperación que lance en derredor: el hermano de la niña parece demasiado inmerso en el aura tormentosa de su armador. Quien, para sorpresa de Futakuchi, en vez de empezar a gritarle o que le explote una vena en la sien, se limita a encajarle entre las manos el cartón de jugo. El pelirrojo pestañea unas cuantas veces con la boca algo entreabierta.

—Pensé… pensé que la máquina no tenía más de este jugo.

El armador alza y deja caer uno de sus hombros.

—En la que está del otro lado tenían.

Futakuchi no sabría muy bien cómo describir la expresión del mini-bloqueador sin decir algo ridículo, como que toda su cara parece encenderse como un reflector de alta intensidad que daña la vista mirar. Tal vez el armador de Karasuno piense parecido, porque su cara se contrae de una manera muy rara. Baja la mirada, tal vez para ocultarse tras su flequillo negro, pero eso no esconde el rojo de sus orejas.

De reojo ve que Aone está ahora parado cerca de Koganegawa y del resto de los díscolos de primer año, pero su mirada se desvía hacia el mini-bloqueador de Karasuno. Nametsu-san le da un codazo absolutamente innecesario, porque más allá de sus tareas como capitán, Futakuchi no necesita que nadie le recuerde su rol como amigo.

De ahí a saber qué decirle a Aone en ese momento hay una gran distancia, claro. ¿Cómo se dice de una manera que suene bien _siento mucho que el enano con el que estás algo obsesionado esté obsesionado con su propio armador_?

Pero se acerca igual y le da un puñetazo sin fuerza en el hombro, y se pone después en su mejor pose de niño problema de Dateko, con los brazos en jarras.

—No irás a ponerte blando con los de Karasuno, ¿no?

Aone alza los músculos que corresponderían a sus cejas, si las tuviera, en un gesto que Futakuchi lee como _ni modo_.

—Estamos bien, entonces.

No lo pronuncia en tono de pregunta, pero si él puede leer a Aone, lo mismo sucede al revés. Echa una mirada por encima del hombro de Futakuchi, a donde el equipo de Karasuno está ahora en semicírculo, escuchando a su capitán darles una arenga de último minuto, tal vez. El mini-bloqueador está sorbiendo su jugo, tan pegado al armador que podría estar apoyándose en él. Futakuchi, muy a su pesar, chasquea la lengua como su abuela, pero Aone se encoge de hombros y asiente. Futakuchi sonríe enseñando todos los dientes.

—Entonces, mejor vamos a aplastar a Ougiminami así vamos a por Karasuno después.

Aone no sonríe de manera que resulte evidente para quien no lo conozca bien.

Pero Futakuchi lo conoce lo suficiente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se suponía que este fic estaba terminado pero me vino la inspiración para una viñeta más, así que no descarto que en algún momento aparezcan más capítulos.


End file.
